The King's Bride
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: William Gold is in line to become the next King of Albannach after his brother dies. His father forces him to divorce his childhood sweetheart Belle, a commoner and marry a woman of noble birth. He sends her away to save her from a life of ridicule but five years later she returns with a secret she can no longer keep from him. Can they learn to love again despite it all?
1. Chapter 1

The King's Bride: Part One

A/AN: An episode of "Reign" inspired this story. I hope everyone enjoys it. It's going to be a bit angst driven, but I do promise a happy ending … Reviews are lovely!

William Gold was the second eldest son to King Malcolm the III. He lived a lavish life in the kingdom of Albannach, but unlike many princes, he didn't get drunk on too much ale or bed numerous women. There was only one woman that fancied William, and that was his sister Rheul's maid, Belle French. Belle had come to the castle when she was only ten years old in hopes of sending her earnings back home to her poor family. She and William had become fast friends when he'd misplaced his father's favorite brooch after he'd borrowed it to pretend to be king. He watched his father wear it at parties and gatherings, and he liked how regal it made him appear. He'd nearly toppled Belle over on the castle stairs, racing down them like a mad lunatic, trying to retrace his steps in hopes of finding the brooch. She asked him where he was going in such a hurry and he'd absentmindedly told her about the missing brooch, which led to an extensive search of the castle. She'd found the encrusted sapphire and gold ornament under his bed making him feel foolish for not thinking to look there first.

After safely returning the pin to his father's chamber, they sneaked into the kitchen for a sweet bun. They'd shared laughter and secret hopes, parting with an innocent goodnight kiss. They kept their friendship hidden from most of the castle's occupants until they both turned sixteen, and William decided he was in love with her. It didn't matter how many duchesses or princesses King Malcolm arranged for his son to meet, he had his heart set on one woman. Finally, the king gave up on procuring his son a bride, and decided to focus more on his elder brother Rupert, the future king of Albannach. Malcolm decided to let William have his fun until a more regal woman caught his eye, but one such as the king hoped for never did.

When they turned seventeen, they wed in the castle gardens, but Malcolm refused to legitimize the marriage. In the king's mind it had no legal binding because Belle wasn't of royal birth. The pair rebuffed the rejection, and lived out their lives as a happily married couple despite the king's denial.

William never imagined that one day his father would come to him and demand he annul the marriage, but in their third year of marriage he did. William was writing at his desk as he watched his slumbering wife out of the corner of his eye. It was still the wee hours of the morning, but he couldn't sleep, so he decided to journal a bit before his beloved arose and demanded he get her breakfast. He chuckled at her hearty appetite, wondering how she managed to stay so small.

He was pulled out of his disarray of thoughts when he heard a soft knock at the door. He stood up and quietly opened the door to see David, a member of his father's royal guard standing on the other side.

"Your highness, the king demands an audience with you immediately. He said it was imperative." David reported uneasily, and William nodded before glancing back at Belle. "Tell my father I'll be there in fifteen minutes," he replied.

"Of course, your grace," David answered before departing to deliver the message. William felt his heart clench with anxiety. He had this gut-wrenching feeling that things would never be the same for them again. He bent down and kissed Belle's brow softly, brushing stray locks of hair from her eyes.

"I'll be back soon, sweetheart," he whispered in her ear causing her to stir slightly. He pulled the blankets securely around her petite frame before exiting their chamber, and making his way to the throne room.

William sheepishly walked into the throne room with his gaze averted. He never looked his father in the eyes, because it angered him. He was taught as a lad to never disrupt the king unless he was called upon. It wasn't uncommon for many months to pass without a spoken word between them, and he'd grown accustomed to it and preferred being ignored over falling victim to his papa's foul temper.

William bowed low before his father until he was told to rise. "William, it's always a pleasure to see you, my son," the king greeted nonchalantly.

"You called for me father? Your guard said it was imperative that you speak with me," he responded, evading the chance for small talk.

The king straightened up in his chair, holding out his scepter, giving him permission to rise. "Your brother, Rupert, is deceased. He was found dead in some whorehouse this morning. It appears he was poisoned. In three months your brother was to ascend the throne, but since you're the second born, you'll rule in his place. I'm growing old, and my health is frail according to the physician, and I just cannot keep up with my duties as a king much longer. I need someone younger, one with a sharp mind to rule in my place. As much as I favored your brother, he was a dimwit and irresponsible. I need someone more capable to rule in my place, and that's you, my boy. I've arranged for you to marry Milah Umbridge, your brother's betrothed. You'll need to send your help packing unless you want to keep her as your mistress. I'll by no means stop you from doing so," Malcolm expounded casually, making his blood run cold.

"Become king? Marry my brother's betrothed? Send Belle away? You've got to be mad! Give this honor to James! I want no part in it! I don't want to be king!" William vociferated, his blood boiling vehemently.

A sharp stinging sensation spread across his face, the sound of his father's hand cracking against his cheek reverberating in the air. "You'll become king, William, whether you like it or not! It's your highborn duty to become the next king despite what you want! If you decide to disobey me, then I'll cut your pretty plaything into pieces!" he threatened as all of the fight left his son at the mention of harming his beloved.

"And if I do as you wish, you'll promise not to harm her?" he inquired timidly, holding back the tears.

"I'll ensure not a hair on her pretty little head is harmed if you'll comply to my wishes," he responded with a satisfied smirk playing upon his lips.

"Then I'll become the next king of Albannach," he affirmed, his heart splintering as he realized what he would have to do.

"Very well! I'll give you until the end of the week to settle your affairs. Be gone now!" he commanded. William bowed quickly before dashing out of the throne room, wishing to put a million miles between them.

He trudged back to his chamber to see his beautiful wife brushing out her thick chestnut tresses in front of the looking glass, "Why hello there! Where have you been off to?" she greeted him warmly in her alluring accent, one only native to those that came from Avonlea.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, massaging them gently. He buried his face in her mahogany locks, inhaling deeply, attempting to imprint her scent in his subconscious permanently.

"William, what's the matter?" she inquired, picking up on his uneasiness. She turned to face him with concern flashing in her cerulean depths. He cupped her face in his hands, holding back tears that threatened to fall at any moment.

"My father sent for me this morning … He told me that my brother is dead. I'm to become the next king of Albannach … " he paused unable to tell her the rest. She threw her arms around him joyously. "That's wonderful Liam! You'll be a magnificent king!" she gushed. He placed a finger to her lips to stop her, shaking his head softly. "I'm not finished."

She nodded, placing her hands in her lap, giving him permission to continue. "This is really hard for me to say, Belle, but as you know my father has never officially recognized our union. In his eyes we aren't wed, and this morning he told me I'm to marry my brother's former fiance. My father wants me to marry a woman of noble birth. I have to do this. I have no choice," he revealed, putting a few feet between them.

Belle absorbed the news, allowing her mind time to process the information. "Is this what you want, Liam? Do you want our marriage to be annulled?" she inquired dejectedly with sorrowful tears sliding down her cheeks.

He bent down, kneeling in front of her. He took her hand and kissed it amorously. "My heart is breaking, Belle, but I have to do what's best for my country. A kingdom needs strong alliances, and I wish I could keep you here with me forever, but I must do what's expected of me as a monarch. Tomorrow morning, I will put you on a ship sailing for Avonlea, and I-" but she stood up, her oceanic eyes staring daggers through him.

"Liam, I don't have to leave the castle. There's one way I could stay, and I know you're well aware of it! It may break my heart, but I can learn to live with sharing you with another woman if it means I get to stay by your side. Being without you is far too painful a burden to bear." she retaliated filling his heart with guilt.

"Belle … My father has had his fair share of mistresses, and it's led to more manslaughter and misdeeds than I can count. Princess Milah may be a vengeful woman, and I can't bear the thought of any harm coming to you. It's also a dishonorable position, and you deserve a good life outside of this castle. I covet a life full of love and laughter for you. I desire a life filled with children with another who can love you without fear of things like titles and ranks coming between you. I'm afraid that all you'll find if you stay with me is a broken heart," he sighed heavily, interlacing their fingers.

She threw her arms around him before an onslaught of tears assaulted her, baptizing his tunic. "Liam, there's no one I'll ever love as much as I've loved you," she vowed through endless sobbing.

"Neither will I, Belle-of-mine. You'll always have my heart," he returned, taking her hand and placing it over his chest.

"Liam I can't leave you … " she determined, and he kissed her lips fervently, allowing his body to speak the words he couldn't one last time, to show her how devoted to her he truly was. He tangled his fingers in her hair, leading her backwards against the bed until she was splayed beneath him. She returned his kiss with the urgency of a final departure.

Clothes littered the floor as they made love one last time as if their lives depended on it. William committed these final moments of time to the most sacred spaces of his memory, so he could access them when he was missing her the most. It didn't matter that in a few short hours she would be getting on a boat and leaving him behind forever. He selfishly wanted her to stay and become his mistress, but he would never allow her to succumb to a life of ridicule. He loved her more than that.

~X~

Morning arrived far too quickly as the first signs of dawn filtered through their balcony window. He looked down at his beautiful wife whose chestnut tresses splayed out over her pillow like a halo. He kissed her lips tenderly, rousing her from sleep.

"Liam … " she yawned sleepily, breaking the kiss.

He pulled her body against his, relishing the feeling of her supple skin. "I'm not ready to let you go yet," he whispered against the shell of her ear.

"I promise to write you once I reach Avonlea," she vowed tousling his unkempt hair. He kissed her lips adamantly, the saltiness of his tears mixing with his farewell.

"I won't love her. I'll never love her," he spoke brazenly, hardening his features.

She carded her fingers through his locks gently. "Liam, I desire a life filled with love and happiness for you just as you wish it for me. I'll never forget the many wonderful years we've spent together in this castle. I'll forever treasure them in my heart," she imparted breaking his heart with every syllable of her declaration.

"The ship will be departing in three hours. I've procured safe passage for you. A captain by the name of Killian Jones will be waiting for you. You'll have protection and your own private quarters while aboard the ship. I'm sending enough gold to give you a fresh start. I plan on sending you royalties every month. You'll want for nothing, my Belle. You'll always be taken care of," he assured her while evading her declaration of wanting him to love another. He knew in his heart he would never love another as long as he lived.

"Liam, you don't have to send me money. I'll be fine." she reassured him, but he shook his head, grasping his hand in hers.

"Please Belle … Let me do this for you. It'll help me feel better about everything," he remarked, and she sighed.

"All right, but just for a little while. I need to learn to make it on my own for a change. My father's sister, Agnes, still resides in Avonlea. We've been corresponding through letters for years, and I plan to stay with her for awhile. I promise to write you upon my arrival," she affirmed before pushing both legs over the side of the bed, giving a loud stretch. He would miss these morning habits of hers. He would miss everything.

~X~

William watched from the balcony as her carriage departed, arms crossed stoically over his chest. She peeped out of the carriage window, blowing him one final parting kiss. He pretended to catch it, holding it close to his heart, mouthing an "I love you" in her direction. She mimicked the gesture with her meadow colored cloak wrapped securely around her shoulders. Their gazes remained locked until her carriage disappeared over the hill. He tore his eyes away from the landscape below before walking back inside. He straightened out his jacket as he looked upon their freshly made bed which they'd made love in three times that morning before her departure. A single tear slid down his cheek as he made his way towards the council meeting his father was hosting which would foretell of his future as king.

~X~

The carriage stopped abruptly in front of the docks as Belle watched throngs of people scurrying about. The driver opened her door to help her out. Three sailors met them to unload her trunks and place them on the ship. She turned around, startled to see a man wearing a leather jacket. He was nearly a foot taller than her and what many of her ladies would've described as tall, dark, and handsome. He had dark bedroom eyes, a short stubby beard and black soot painted on his eyelids.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, milady. I'm Killian Jones, the captain of this ship, and I'll be your host on this venture. My command is to protect you, and make sure you're comfortable." He winked, taking her hand and kissing it chivalrously. She was certain the comforts he insinuated weren't any she'd be interested in partaking of. She could tell by the aura this man radiated that he'd bedded many woman.

"I'm sure you'll be a fine host Captain Jones, but I can assure you that all the comforts I require are three square meals a day and a sustainable bed to sleep in," she remarked stiffly.

"Well, milady, that much I can oblige," he remarked with disappointment. "How about we head onto the ship?" he inquired proffering her his arm.

"Thank you," she complied, taking it hesitantly before they strolled aboard the ship. He showed her the upper and lower deck, the galley, and introduced her to a few of his crew mates before showing her to her quarters.

She noticed that her three trunks were already settled comfortably in her cabin that consisted of a small cot, chest of drawers, chamber pot, and writing desk. She undid one of her trunks to find a small purse filled with gold coins and a handwritten note. She hid the gold away in a secret compartment, though she was certain she wouldn't be leaving her quarters much during the five day voyage. She wasn't much for mingling, and she decided that she wanted to be out of the "handsy" captain's way the majority of her journey.

She sighed softly, carefully breaking the wax seal etched with the Gold family crest. She pulled out the parchment, opening it to reveal her beloved's intricate penmanship.

My Dearest Belle,

I wrote this letter while you slept because I couldn't bear to acknowledge that within a few hours I would probably never see you again. I want you to know that I'll never stop loving you. I'm so thankful that ten years ago I lost my father's brooch, and as fate would have it ran into you on the stairwell. You've filled my life with untold joy these last few years, and I pray that you find happiness no matter where you go. If you find new love, I hope he treats you with the respect you deserve. I'll never forget you, nor the love we've shared, and if it were up to me, I'd be on that boat with you. At night when the stars are bright and the moon is full, I'll be thinking of you, relishing the fact that you're somewhere gazing at it too. Please don't ever forget me.

With All My Love,

William

Belle clasped the letter to her breast as fresh tears began to stream down her face. Why did fate have to be so cruel? Why bring them together just to tear them apart? She would never know, but she knew beyond this vessel her heart would never belong to another. She would forever belong to William Gold.

~X~

The council meeting adjourned with a rushed first meeting between he and Milah. He wasn't sure what to expect from their first encounter. She was brash and glacial. The look she'd given him was one of pure loathing, and he knew she wanted about as much to do with this marriage as he did. She'd lived in Astyn, the kingdom north of Albannach when she was betrothed to his brother. The two never mingled, and had only met briefly at parties and gatherings before. Rupert was a skirt chaser, and bedded numerous women. He loved the whores just like his father. William was never into that lascivious lifestyle. He'd pledged his heart to one woman and always planned to stay faithful to her. He knew it would be impossible to pledge his heart to another, but he would only vow his allegiance to the queen. She would always have a home as long as she resided here, but he refused to consummate their relationship. He wouldn't give her any heirs. He and Belle had tried throughout the entirety of their marriage for children, but with no luck. Her monthly blood would always come, silently mocking them of their unfulfilled desires, but it was too late now. She was gone and so was their chance at starting a family.

He stared at the four walls of his chamber when this realization hit him, and vehemently smashed his fist into the mirror his beautiful Belle readied herself in front of every morning. Thousands of tiny shards of glass exploded in front of him. Blood oozed from his hand, but his heart was too broken to feel any physical pain. He tore down the crimson and gold fringed drapes hanging above the window … curtains she'd insisted upon sewing herself. He turned his attentions to the rouge duvet, and violently ripped it off the bed before shredding a goose feather pillow in his fit of rage. He glared at the ransacked bedchamber, tears misting behind his eyes, as the embers of his rage disintegrated into anguish. He felt his knees buckle beneath him as he gave in to his overwhelming sorrow. He wept bitterly until he was left hollow and could feel nothing but the glass embedded in his hand. Yet, it didn't compare with the shards of despondency jutting from his battered heart.

A/AN: Thanks for reading! In the next chapter Belle will reconnect with an old friend she hasn't spoken to in years, and Milah confronts William about Belle. I would also like to thank my wonderful beta Charlotte Ashmore as well!


	2. Chapter 2

The King's Bride: Part Two

A/AN: Here's Part Two of "The King's Bride"! I hope you enjoyed the first part! I really wanted this to be a one shot but it didn't just work out.

Belle had been receiving her meals in her quarters until the third day. She had no intentions of being social with anyone on that ship. The kitchen boy would come knocking with her breakfast at seven o'clock sharp, her lunch at twelve, and then finally dinner at six. When the young boy didn't come at seven or twelve, Belle became suspicious. She decided to meander into the kitchen and see what the problem was. She dressed in a simple emerald evening gown with puffed sleeves, putting her hair in an updo. She sauntered into the kitchen around six that evening. She watched as cooks and kitchen hands scurried about with various trays of food in their hands. She walked up to the head chef, who was shouting commands at everyone. She tapped him politely on the shoulder. He turned around, his gaze boring into her.

"Can't you see I'm busy, miss? What is it you need?" he asked gruffly in his thick accent. She clasped her hands at her waist to mask her nervousness. "I was just wondering why my meals hadn't been delivered to my room all day? Is there something the matter?" she questioned the chef she was certain was only in a despicable mood because he was tired and overworked. She tried her best to be sympathetic of others shortcomings, realizing they were usually the root of something else.

"The captain says that if you want to eat, you must entertain him for the evening. He's in charge here. I have no say in the matter." He shrugged, shooing her away. She felt her blood boil at the mention of entertainment. The only entertainment he was going to need would be a trip to see the physician once she got through with him. She marched tempestuously to his quarters, her wrath left unchecked.

When she approached the door, she took her hand and banged loudly on the heavy wooden barrier with unnecessary force. She stepped back once she heard the knob turn, clenching her fists at her sides, filled with the uncontrollable urge to punch him.

"Where's the fire, love? You're disturbing my afternoon nap, you know. Unless," he drawled, cocking his brow arrogantly, "you've came to indulge me in more pleasurable activities."

She thrust a threatening finger in his face, her voice dangerously low. "Why have you been hoarding my meals?"

"Hoarding them? I'm not hoarding anything. You may eat anytime you like, Miss French. There are just certain guidelines of how you'll obtain your meals from now on," he imparted, a smug grin tugging at his lips.

"What guidelines? I told you, when I boarded, I have no intentions of receiving your company. I loved my husband, and he's back in that damned castle about to marry another woman because I'm not of noble birth! He'll become king soon, and I'll be left all alone! I'm certain that you're probably well aware of my situation, but if you think I'm lonely enough to sleep with you then you're wrong! How dare you prey on my vulnerability you filthy scum!" she cursed, realizing she'd revealed too much, but unable to find the will to care. She kicked him hard in the shin for good measure.

Belle watched with satisfaction when his knees buckled, and he hit the ground with a slew of curses spewing from his lips. She sidestepped him, sauntering into his cabin. She looked at the table spread with various arrangements of food. She grabbed a helping of fresh fruit, plate of steaming mutton, a small bowl of fish stew, and a large mug of ale before stepping over the agonized captain. The following morning her breakfast was delivered on time along with the rest of her meals the remainder of her journey.

The captain never tried to cross her again, and she was certain he was pleased to see her leave once they reached port. Belle was escorted the rest of the way home by one of the ship hands. She'd provided him with enough gold to rent a carriage to ensure her safe arrival back to her village.

When the carriage arrived in front of the hovel where she'd spent most of her childhood, emotion overwhelmed her. She'd grown up in an impoverished household, with a mother who stayed ill most of the time, and a father who'd drunk his wages away from working in the fields.

The only thing which kept them from being homeless had been her mother's sister, Agnes, who'd spun fabrics for a living. The wool she'd spun had been the finest in all the village, and had gained the king's attention when she was barely an adolescent. His men had come through town twice a year to buy goods, and they'd always stopped at her aunt's booth. The king raved about how impressive her fabrics were, and the clothes his tailor made from her wool were his favorites. The king had offered her residence in his castle if she would exclusively spin fabrics for him. Agnes had turned down the king's offer, but had promised to supply him with as much fabric as he wanted if he would take her niece instead, and offer her a position in his castle.

He'd agreed, and once the queen had met Belle, the girl had unknowingly charmed her way into her heart. She'd became her only daughter, Rheul's, handmaiden. Rheul had loathed tending to her lessons and had always coerced Belle into finishing her writings and arithmetic problems. Belle had adored school, and used Rheul's books to educate herself in her spare time. Many women in her village hadn't known how to read, but Belle's mother had received some education as a young girl, and had taught her the skill with the few books they'd owned. Books were rare and expensive, but her mother had inherited a few from her own father who was once a wealthy merchant who had lost all of his money gambling.

After she'd spent three years in Albannach, she'd received a letter stating that her mother had passed away from pneumonia. Belle's heart had been grief stricken, but she hadn't had enough money to travel home to pledge her condolences. The poor often cremated their dead because they didn't have enough money to give them a proper burial. Two months after her mother's passing her father had drunk himself to death, too aggrieved by his loss.

Belle had never found any reason to return to Avonlea after that. She'd found solace in William's love, and in the thought of having their own family one day. She'd never thought she would be standing in front of this place again, a distant memory lost somewhere in the abyss of her subconscious.

She sighed heavily, holding up her hand to rap softly on the door. A few moments later the door swung open to reveal a woman with her salt pepper hair thrown into a messy bun. Wrinkles and age lines gently creased her face, making her appear worn but her sapphire irises made her seem ageless. A smile bloomed on her lips, and she grinned toothlessly when she realized who she was looking at. She pulled Belle into a tight hug, laughing jovially.

"My! My! If it isn't my blue Belle! What's brought you back home lassie?" she inquired breathlessly, and Belle tried to smile but it was impossible to keep up the facade. She collapsed in the old woman's arms with hiccuping sobs, grasping tightly onto her skirts, afraid that if she let go the world would crumble beneath her. The deckhand wordlessly left her trunks by the door before departing in the carriage.

"What is it child? Whatever is the matter? In your letters you seemed so hopeful and optimistic about your future with William. What happened?" she inquired, rubbing her back consolingly.

"They were, but his brother died, and now he has to take his place as king. Malcolm never legitimized the marriage, so in his eyes we weren't really wed. Liam is going to become the next sovereign and his father is forcing him to marry a woman of noble birth. He sent me away because he didn't want me to become his mistress. He wanted me to have a normal life full of happiness," she sputtered, feeling the final pieces of her heartbreak from the confession.

Agnes wrapped her in a tight hug, "I know your heart is breaking lass, but I promise you it'll heal. It sounds like William loved you deeply. He didn't want you to suffer the oppression of being ousted by society, scorned for being a woman of ill repute. You may have been married in your own eyes, but your kingdom wouldn't have thought so. He gave you your best chance, and I know you don't see it now, but one day you'll realize it was all for the best. Let's get your things inside, and I'll make you a hot cup of tea." She tried to comfort her, and Belle nodded, unable to formulate another response as they made their way inside the hovel.

Belle spent the next few weeks locked in her old room, too bedridden with grief to move. Agnes didn't push her, but by the end of the month, the old woman was tired of the recluse her beautiful niece was becoming. She marched into the room and yanked back the sheets and opened the curtains. Blinding sunlight assaulted her vision, and she cursed under her breath from the intrusion.

"It's time for ye to get up now lass! You can't stay holed up here forever! I've drawn you a hot bath, and you're going to clean up and go into town with me. Today's market day, and you could use the fresh air," Agnes commanded. Belle rubbed her tired eyes and sighed, knowing her aunt wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Fine! Just give me an hour to freshen up," she mumbled under her breath before scooting out of the bed. She walked into the sitting room, and stared at the trough of hot steaming water. Hot water was hard to come by in the village, and she was thankful for her aunt's thoughtful gesture. She slipped off her shift and sank blissfully into the warm water.

Belle let the water soothe her as she soaped up her body and washed and rinsed her hair. She dressed in a simple blue peasant dress her aunt had made her unknowingly, and soft leather moccasins William had gifted her with some time ago. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail before helping her aunt load the cart with spools of thread. Agnes saddled up her horse and attached him to the wagon. Agnes rode in the back of the wagon with the thread, while Belle drove the horse. She and William used to ride together into the forest down by the lake all of the time. Occasionally, they would tie their horses to a tree and go for a swim.

Belle sighed despondently at the fact that everything she did reminded her of him. It seemed that she was going to have to get used to being reminded of him everywhere she went. He would be forever branded in her memory, his very essence etched on the shattered pieces of her heart. She knew her wounds would heal with time, but they were still fresh. She just didn't know how much more she could take of this agonizing pain.

After they reached the market, Belle assisted her aunt with displaying the fabrics. Time seemed to drift by languidly as the day passed. Business was slow, and she was starting to feel the strain of wanting to crawl back into her bed and wallow in her pain.

Something interesting happened a couple of hours past noon when a man with onyx hair and honey brown eyes stopped by to purchase some thread. Agnes had gone to fetch them something to eat while Belle tended the booth. She squinted her eyes as she tried to place the familiar looking stranger. Realization hit her when he greeted her with a broad smile and spoke.

"Why hello there Belles! I'd heard you were back in town, but I wasn't sure if it was true or not. How are you doing? It's so good to see you!" he greeted her warmly with a friendly smile.

"I'm doing alright Gaston. How are you?" she returned amiably, attempting to mask the pain that was brewing in her heart.

"Ahh I'm faring well! I recently took over my father's blacksmith business, and business is booming! I can barely keep up with all of it." he laughed heartily, and she couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"I bet your wife is very proud of you." she assumed, and he shook his head while scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Oh, I'm not married Belle." She felt the heat rise in her cheeks at her blunder. "I'm sorry Gaston. I'm sorry for assuming," she apologized in an effort to smooth over her fallacy.

"What about you? I'm surprised to see you've come back. I too assumed that you'd found someone at court and settled down," he remarked, and she laughed at the irony of it all.

"I was married but things just didn't work out, and I'm sorry, but I'm just not sure if I'm comfortable sharing it or not," she added, and he held up his hands in defense.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Belle. I wasn't trying to pry. Why don't you come over sometime? I'll show the shop and a few of the things I've made," he stated invitingly, and she couldn't believe she'd actually agreed.

"I would like that very much." she returned, and he grinned with a gentlemanly bow.

"Well I hope to see you soon then." And with that he was gone.

Agnes returned moments later, holding a fresh loaf of bread. "Did we have any customers while I was gone?" she inquired, handing Belle a piece of bread.

"Yes, Gaston stopped by, and we talked for awhile. He wants me to come see the blacksmith shop sometime," she imparted without going into further detail, and Agnes smiled at her niece's confession. She hoped happiness was in store for Belle somewhere around the corner.

~X~

William held his letter to his chest after he'd read it for the hundredth time under the candlelight.

Dear Liam,

I wanted to let you know I made it safely to Avonlea. My aunt has been in high spirits ever since I returned home. I've decided to stay with her awhile, and help her out with the spinning. She's not as quick as she used to be, and I feel like I should help her out as much as possible. I hope things are falling into place nicely for you. I'm sorry it took me so long to write you, but I just wasn't ready to acknowledge the fact that I had to let you go. My heart aches for you every day, Liam, and I'm certain this ache will never go away. I pray you're doing well, and that Lady Milah treats you kindly. I wish you luck in all your endeavors.

My undying love,

Belle French

"What are you reading?" a feminine voice from behind him resounded scathingly. He turned to see his soon to be wife standing there with her arms crossed loosely over her chest. Milah was an exotic beauty with her long ebony locks and olive colored skin. The crimson dress she wore really brought out all of her natural beauty. William knew most men would fall at the feet of an exquisite beauty like Milah, but he wasn't one of them.

"Just a letter from someone you wouldn't care about," he eluded, and she scoffed, her mouth twisted with disdain.

"It's from that maid you pretended to be married to, isn't it? Rupert told me about her. He said she was far below your station, and too bookish. It's best if you forget about her, because in a month you'll be marrying me, and I'll tolerate no distractions," she chided before sauntering off. The retort he'd formulated on his tongue quickly died as she left his study.

He sighed, tucking the letter away in an obsolete drawer before running his fingers through his hair agitatedly. He walked outside onto the balcony, and gazed up at the clear starry night. The moon was full and peeked out over the mountains which sat across the sea where her village resided.

He closed his eyes, wishing he could go to her, but he knew the only contact he'd have with her would be in his dreams. He placed his fingers to his lips and kissed them, blowing it into the crisp night air, imagining it travelling across the distance to find her petal soft lips. He turned away from the darkness as he walked back inside, and headed for his chamber where he would blissfully dream of her all night long only to wake up and realize it was all a fantasy. He desperately clung to his dreams because he knew it was the only place they would truly be together. He smiled softly when he closed his eyes to see her arms outstretched towards him, and he knew that for now everything was right with the world.[a]

A/AN: In the next chapter Belle and Gaston rekindle their friendship while William and Milah walk down the aisle. I hope you all don't think I'm too evil for doing this. (Yes! You are an evil, dreadful girl! - Charlotte) I do promise a happy ending, and that William and Belle will ultimately be together in the end, but it's going to take awhile to get us there. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

The King's Bride: Part Three

A/AN: Thank you for all of the awesome and positive feedback this story has received! I had no idea it would get so much recognition, but I'm thankful for each and every one of you! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It has a lot of important points in it. The rating has gone up for a few triggers and sexual situations. You've been warned!

The vows and the commitments William and Milah took on their wedding day were just a facade to please the parliament and his father. He sighed stiffly as they made their way out of the great hall. The evening had been filled with festivities and dancing that he never wanted to partake of. The only thing he could focus on the entire day was his beautiful Belle. He remembered the simple but breathtaking wedding gown she'd worn in the castle gardens on the day they wed. The marriage hadn't been binding in society's eyes, but they didn't need a parishioner to witness them recite their vows before God. They'd said them alone, because in their hearts they knew they were married regardless of a piece of paper or binding contract. It had been exactly two months to the day since he'd sent her away, and there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think of her. He and Milah may have been given the legal contract of husband and wife, but he hadn't given her that honor in his heart. That title would always belong to his beloved, and he would be faithful to her until his dying day.

The wedding night was meant to be the most significant moment in a blossoming marriage, but William found no joy in what was to come. He had no intention of consummating his relationship with the princess — soon to be queen - in just a few short days. He escorted her to the chamber where they would spend their wedding night, his feet leaden with dread.

He heard her groan loudly as she began to pluck hairpins from her ebony tresses. She turned to face him, her glacial eyes boring into him. She spun around and pointed to the ties on the back of her dress, "Help me out of this dress, and lets get this over with," she commanded unenthusiastically.

He walked towards her and began to loosen the ties until the dress pooled at her feet. She stepped out of it, and stretched, groaning loudly, thankful to be loose from her suffocating corset. She walked towards the bed and laid down, a thin shift eclipsing her bare skin. William tore his eyes away from her shrouded curves. He felt no affection for Milah, but he couldn't deny that she was very beautiful. Cold beauty, devoid of any warmth. If he cared nothing for his former wife and held no sense of morality, then he probably would've given into his carnal nature, but he wasn't that sort of man.

"Hurry up! I want to sleep sometime tonight!" she retorted agitatedly, and he sighed, running his fingers through his hair timorously. "Then go to sleep … I have no plans of ever consummating this marriage. It will be for political reasons only. I'll never be able to love you, and I know you'll never be able to love me either. I know you wanted this marriage just about as much as I did. You're not bound to me Milah. You may go anywhere you like as often as you please as long as you promise to always return for important celebrations and council meetings," he informed her, and she guffawed obnoxiously at his proposal.

"You think this is how this works, William? You and I will be expected to produce heirs, and as much as I loathe the thought of sleeping with you, I have to comply to my country's wishes because I'm a woman of noble birth and that's my job, just as it's yours. I think your problem is that you need to forget about your little servant girl … so have some wine and loosen up. Once I birth a couple of heirs, we'll never have to indulge in this dreadful act again," she scoffed, uncorking a bottle of wine on the bedside table and pouring them a glass.

"I still love my wife, Milah!" he chided her, refusing the glass of mauve liquid.

She stood up, sauntering towards him with a vexed expression marring her features. "Love? William your wife is gone! She's never coming back! This is your future! I'm your future! We royals don't have the luxury of falling in love, so be thankful that you had that at one point. But she's gone and now you have to fulfill your duty as a monarch! Do you honestly think that I would have chosen this over love? There's an earl back home I was madly in love with, but we weren't allowed to be together because I was engaged to your brother since my birth. I've been promised to someone else my whole life, and there was nothing I could do about it! My fate has always been in the hands of someone else. You and I don't get to choose our destinies, William. They've already been chosen for us. You're a fool for thinking otherwise! Let her go and embrace your future, because this is all you're ever going to have," she countered causing him to stumble back, her words waking him up from a beautiful daydream he didn't want to let go of, a belief that he could always have what he wanted, only to realize it would never come true.

"You're right … I'm sorry," he murmured dejectedly, taking the cup. He threw back the bitter mauve liquid before refilling his cup three more times. He let out an exasperated sigh, willing the alcohol to do its work and numb his senses if not his body. How was he ever going to get through his duty when he couldn't bear the thought of touching another woman? Especially one as cold and unfeeling as his new bride.

He felt as though he were committing an unspeakable act against nature as he joined her on the bed. He could only be thankful it wasn't the same one he'd shared for so long with his beloved. He closed his eyes as he settled at her side, his stomach roiling with bile as he reached out to wrap his arms about her.

Milah clucked her tongue in disgust. "Can't you hurry it up? You don't need to touch me any longer than necessary, William." She reached out to roughly yank the shirt over his head and toss it aside, her face twisting darkly as she took in his bare torso. "I suppose I will be fortunate if you can even get it up," she grumbled beneath her breath, uncaring if he heard her or not.

Tears welled in his eyes as he pulled away from her and laid back against the pillows. "I can't … I can't do this," he hissed, his voice no more than a painful whisper. I can't betray my Belle.

"You're such a failure, William. How are you ever to reign over an entire kingdom if you can't even bed your wife?" She sat up, her touch much firmer than what he was used to as she straddled him. "I suppose I'll have to do all the work until you see that you have no choice in the matter."

He closed his eyes, tears slipping from beneath his lids. He couldn't bear to look at the woman he was now bound to. Her touch violated instead of soothed, transgressed instead of aroused, until he could hardly stand it. William retreated into his mind, losing himself in memories of another. There he found only sweet words and the memory of her touch, her kiss, her promise to love him forever. He surrendered himself to the ghost of his precious Belle in his mind and felt his body respond. She had come to save him from the horror of his fate and his heart rejoiced, safe and loved once more.

He awoke in the wee hours of the morning, and reached for her, his mind still foggy from the alcohol, and he sighed pleasantly when he felt supple skin.

"Belle … " he gasped silently in the darkness, his eyes adjusting momentarily to reveal his new wife Milah, sleeping soundlessly. He felt his blood run cold as betrayal stung his heart, realizing he'd done the one thing he promised not to do. He stumbled out of bed, clamoring for the empty chamber pot. He retched until his insides hurt. He pulled on his breeches and stumbled piteously out of the bedroom, hot tears cascading down his cheeks as he searched through the corridors and hallways for his haven. When he made it to the doorway, he flung it open to reveal his former chamber. He clumsily shut the door, collapsing in a heap on the rouge duvet. He wept bitterly for what he'd done, feeling more alone than he ever had in his life as he drifted into a restless sleep. The only dreams he had were empty ones, for she wasn't present in any of them that night. It was almost as if she knew … somehow knew of his betrayal and wouldn't even visit his dreams. She truly was gone, and he was all alone, forever it seemed.

X

It had been exactly two agonizing months since Belle had left Albannach. She had poured herself into spinning and dyeing fabrics for her aunt. It helped her keep her mind off things most days, but today she was having trouble just taking another breath. She felt feverish and had lain in bed all day with body aches. Agnes had brought her tea made from bitter herbs to ease the pain, but thinking of William only intensified it. She tried to forget by reading, but if she read more than two sentences, she became dizzy. For three days this undiagnosed sickness continued, and the pain was so unrelenting that she prayed to die. Agnes was so distraught, she called upon the town physician to come and see to the girl. He came in the middle of the afternoon on the third day and sat by her bed. He had curly locks of auburn hair and a kind smile. His tone was soft and comforting, and he put her mind at ease.

"Ms. French, my name is Doctor Hopper. Your aunt says you've been bedridden for three days with immense pain, fever, and chills," he said, and she nodded, feeling to weak to speak.

"Have you eaten any type of foods that may have poisoned you?" he inquired after taking out a parchment and some ink to record her answers.

"It's funny that you ask that doctor because I haven't eaten in three days. The very sight of food makes me ill. I feel bloated all of the time and the scent of the chemical we use to dye the wool began making me nauseated almost a week ago," she croaked out, horrified of the sound of her own voice. She felt truly wretched.

"Well Ms. French, I know this is a rather personal question, but have you engaged in any sexual activities during the last few weeks?" he probed, his cheeks coloring at the query.

Belle paused when the realization hit her. She tried to recount her last menstrual cycle, but she'd engrossed herself so heavily into her work, she hadn't realized it had been absent. Her heart leapt with joy at the prospect of new life growing inside of her, but also beat with trepidation of what this meant for her future. Women who bore children out of wedlock were often scorned by society, and she was no longer married.

"Yes, I was married before, but my husband died. We tried throughout the entirety of our marriage to conceive a child, but finally gave up hope without any success. I always assumed I was barren, but I just realized that my menstrual cycle hasn't come since I arrived back in Avonlea," she imparted, a heavy weight bearing down on her soul at the prospect of becoming a mother.

Dr. Hopper clasped her hand tightly, his eyes full of compassion, "Ms. French I'm sorry for what you've had to endure, and for the burdens that must be weighing on your soul at this time. The only way to confirm your suspicions is to wait. There's no magical potion I can concoct to know for sure that you're pregnant. The only way to tell is with time," he said gently, and she nodded squeezing the kind physician's hand back.

"Thank you for coming, Dr. Hopper," she returned, and he smiled, packing up his supplies. "I'll come back in a few weeks to check on you, Ms. French, but in the mean time I'll leave your aunt with a supply of herbal remedies to ease your discomfort," he promised, and she smiled faintly, averting her gaze to the window. Brilliant sunlight filtered through the panes putting her mind at ease as she drifted off into a deep slumber, her dreams filled with a small boy with tawny curls. He smiled at her, reaching out his tiny hand to grasp hers. She took his hand, gazing into the ocher depths of his eyes, the ones he'd inherited from his father. Her slumber had never been more peaceful since she'd arrived home until that moment.

X

A few days after Gaston had visited her aunt's booth, she found herself to be spending more time with him. After languishing five days in bed, she decided to pay him a visit. What she felt for him was strictly platonic, and she couldn't see it becoming more than a close friendship. Belle waltzed into the blacksmith's shop which was surprisingly empty. She watched from the doorway as Gaston struck a forming horseshoe under the immense heat. He put the horseshoe aside when he glanced up from his work to see her standing there. He wiped sweat from his brow with an old handkerchief before rinsing his hands in some cool water.

"What brings you here Belle? I thought you weren't feeling well?" he inquired walking towards her. She shrugged, holding out the picnic basket. "I thought if you weren't too busy, you might like some lunch?" she queried holding out the woven basket.

"I haven't eaten, and I think I could manage an hour or so break," he obliged, following her out the door. He locked up the shop, and they walked towards an open meadow full of daffodils. It was perfect for picnics and the ideal place to spend hours reading.

Belle spread out the worn muslin picnic blanket her mother had sewn for her years ago and an assortment of food. Gaston eyed the fresh fruits and cheese sandwiches she'd made with an appreciative eye. She handed him a sandwich and a canteen of fresh water.

"What's the occasion Belle?" he asked taking the food and tearing a large bite out of his sandwich hungrily.

"I didn't think old friends had to have a reason to see each other," she shrugged absentmindedly biting into a juicy red apple.

"Belle I know it's been years since we've seen each other, but we used to tell each other everything when we were children. What's happened to that bright and bubbly girl I used to know?" he asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

"The woman you see has become the shell of the girl you once knew. My life has been tumultuous these last few months. I was married to a man at court. but his father made him divorce me because he's to become the next sovereign. I'm a commoner and far below his station in everyone's eyes but his. Our marriage wasn't binding by the province, so it was easily terminated. He sent me away to save me from a life of scorn and ridicule, because if I had stayed, I would have been labeled his mistress," she revealed, desperate for someone other than her aunt to share her burdens, and Gaston quietly listened, absorbing each byte of information.

"He told me that I should move on and put our past behind us, but I just can't. and now I might be pregnant and the whole town is going to label me a harlot," she confided to him in a quivering voice until she couldn't hold back the tears any longer and the dam broke. She didn't hesitate when he pulled her into his strong arms to console her. It felt so good to be held after feeling like she'd been falling apart for so long.

He brushed the tears from her eyes, and pulled a clean handkerchief from his pocket so she could dry her eyes. "I'm sorry to burden you with all of this Gaston. You have your own problems to deal with without being tied to any of my issues." She sighed, moving out of his arms until he grabbed her wrist, halting her.

"Belle, you've nothing to be ashamed of. I'm here for you no matter what. I'll always be here if you need me," he assured her. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes before she spoke. "I've been pondering about all of this, and I think it would be best if I gave our child to a loving home. I can't tell William I'm pregnant. He always wanted a family, but things are different now. Those dreams died when I boarded that ship in Albannach two months ago. I need to give our baby its best chance and going back there would only endanger his life. Half blood children are often killed by their full blooded siblings, and I can't risk its life. I also don't feel like I can adequately care for it on my own, so when it's born I'll give it away," she confessed, sighing regretfully.

"What if I told you there was a way to keep your child and give it a fulfilling life?" He proposed.

She gave him a quizzical glance at his proposal. "How would I manage to achieve that?" she asked, and he released her wrist.

"Hear me out," he said, holding his hands up in defense as she settled a few feet away from him, intrigued to hear what he had to say.

"You asked me why I wasn't married, and the reason isn't because I don't want to be. A few years ago I went on a wild boar hunt with some friends, and there was an accident. One of the boars charged at me and before I could shoot my arrow, it gored me in the testicles. I almost bled to death, and it took me months to recover. The physician told me my reproductive parts were too damaged to sire any children, so I haven't taken the time to court anyone. It wouldn't be fair to deceive some poor girl into marrying me only to find out we can't have any children," he disclosed leaving her speechless.

"Gaston that's so tragic, but what does any of that have to do with me?" she inquired, her head swimming with queries.

He took her hand and sighed. "Belle, I know that you're still very much in love with your king, but why don't we get married? I'm not expecting us to live the life of a typical married couple because I know that isn't what you desire. But I can provide you with companionship and save you from the town's scorn. When you have your child, the townsfolk would believe it was mine, and there would be no suspicion. You could keep it and raise it yourself without worrying of the dangers your former husband's society threatens," he added, and she blinked unable to believe what he was offering her.

Belle knew she would never truly love him because her heart would always belong to Liam, but what he was offering would benefit her life and that of her unborn child. If she'd never traveled to Albannach all of those years ago, choosing instead to remain in her village, she knew Gaston would've been a more than sufficient choice for a husband. She supposed they would've wound up together anyway based on their history.

"All right Gaston I'll marry you, but I'm afraid I'm only doing this for my child. I can't vow to love you, and I'm sorry, but you already know that." She bit her lip in trepidation, averting her gaze, and he smiled softly, tucking an errant curl behind her ear.

"You don't have to love me, Belle. I have more than enough love to make up for the both of us. I've always loved you, and I've longed for you to return to Avonlea for so many years. I'm grateful to be able to to do this for you. All I ask is for your friendship and a few home cooked meals." He winked, and she couldn't help but smile at his endearment.

"When should we get married?" she inquired, gazing deeply into his honey irises.

"Tonight, when the moon is full and the stars are bright. That's when we'll wed," he grinned, and she couldn't help but feel a pang in her heart at the mention of the moon and stars. She knew Liam would be gazing at the same ones, and it didn't make this any easier, but she had to do what was best for their child, and unfortunately this time her path wouldn't lead to her William.

A/AN: This story is truly breaking my heart, but I can't stop writing it! In the next chapter we get to see more of how Liam and Belle feel about their new marriages. Thank you Charlotte for helping me with that tantalizing first part. Your addition was marvelous. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

The King's Bride: Part Four

A/AN: This story has consumed me, and I don't think I'll be able to stop writing it until it's complete. Thank you so much for your support and enthusiasm over this fic so far!

William had been married to Milah for seven agonizing months and there was still no sign that she was pregnant. His heart wrenched every time he saw her monthly blood, for he knew that it meant he would have to continue those despicable acts with her. Sex had been a beautiful aspect of his marriage to Belle, but with Milah it was a curse. He'd trained his body to perform the treacherous deed while his mind lingered elsewhere. Coquetting with Milah was like mating with a callous and unfeeling statue.

She was sitting on the bed, grumbling and complaining about starting her menstrual cycle. He knew she was just as frustrated as he was for not bearing an heir, but she continued to place all of the blame on him.

"I should have known you wouldn't be able to get me with child. You're a failure at that, just as you're a failure at everything else, husband." Milah sneered, spittle flying from her lips as she snarled the last word.

William sighed, leaning his forearm against the window as he looked down at the activity in the bailey below. "There is no guarantee my seed will take … no matter how many times we copulate, Milah. I was with Belle for three years without issue from our union." He regarded her through narrowed eyes as he glanced over his shoulder. "Believe me … I look forward to the day you bear my heir so I have no further reason to share your bed."

Milah glared glacially at him with her hardened onyx orbs. "Yeah, like it's a bloody thrill for me have you rut between my thighs," she sneered. He didn't even flinch when she slammed the door. He was just grateful she was gone and he'd been spared from more of her complaints. He turned away from the window, and made his way out of their chamber. He needed to have a word with his father about their arrangement. Milah wasn't getting pregnant, and he wanted to know why.

He walked to his father's quarters where two guards stood day and night. They greeted him with a formal bow, granting him entrance. Malcolm's condition had deteriorated over the past several months, leaving him bedridden and unable to perform his duties. He was so weak, he even needed assistance bathing.

Malcolm breathed laboriously, his chest rattling with each inhalation. "Hello, papa," William greeted his father coldly. He would never forgive him for sending his beloved away and making him marry that she demon.

"Hello, William … What brings you here?" he sputtered weakly, a violent cough shaking his emaciated frame.

"Milah still isn't pregnant, and I want to know why. I'm going to see the physician, and make him examine her. If she's infertile, then I'm divorcing her and sending her back to Astyn. A marriage without heirs is a pointless union. After you die, I'm bringing Belle back and making her my queen and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" he thundered before marching indignantly out of the former king's chamber.

William called for the royal physician to come to his study a few hours later. The royal physician was a man named Victor with sandy blond hair. He sat comfortably in a chair with his hands clasped in his lap awaiting the king to properly address him. William poured the doctor a small glass of scotch and handed it to him. "I guess you're wondering why you're here. I want to know why my wife hasn't conceived. We copulate almost every night, and she still isn't with child. I want you to examine her and find out if she's infertile," he commanded, and the doctor shot him a baffled look.

"Your highness, I'm afraid there's no formal examination to determine if one is infertile. The only reason I could give you - and it's just a guess - is to verbally declare her incapable of conceiving children. There's no scientific procedure I can perform on her to truly know for sure," Victor remarked throwing back his scotch.

"Then do it," William commanded, and the doctor shook his head in protest.

"I can't in my good conscience tell a woman she's-", but he changed his tune when William dropped a decent size bag of gold in his lap, his eyes growing as big as saucers. The doctor grinned snidely at him once he saw the amount. "What I meant was … it would be my pleasure, your majesty," he smirked.

"Do it tonight. I don't want to spend another moment in that vile woman's bed," he hissed, and Victor nodded compliantly,

"I'll get right to it, your majesty." And with that he left William alone to contemplate his thoughts. He couldn't help but genuinely smile for the first time in ages once he realized he was closer than ever to bringing Belle home.

~X~

William nursed the fine scotch whiskey in his glass, leaning a hip against the window sill as he took in a deep calming breath. His dark eyes followed MacGregor - his valet - as the man directed two others in removing the king's belongings from the room he shared with the queen. A duty he would no longer suffer. No more of her loathsome advances, her sharp nails against his skin or the demeaning manner in which she spoke to him during an act which should bring naught but pleasure. No longer would he feel dirty and unclean, violated. The tightness in his chest loosened and he was able to breathe a bit easier. He was one step closer to freedom, to Belle.

His eyes glittered unhappily a moment later as Milah entered the room, her ashen cheeks awash with tears. She paused just across the threshold, taking in the activity. "What is this?!"

William arched a condescending brow as he took a long draw on his drink, reveling in the burn from the finely aged alcohol. "I thought it would be obvious to you, dearie. I'm no longer required to share space with you."

She flinched. "Then you've heard."

"Oh yes," he said with smug satisfaction. "You are unable to bear children, and therefore, I am free of you."

Milah advanced on him, her fingers curled into claws. "This is your fault! I refuse to believe my womb is barren."

"Viktor is a highly respected physician and has served the kingdom for years with great success. His word is enough for me."

The queen screeched in fury, startling the servants at their tasks. One poor lass cowered behind a large wingback chair. "I am your wife, William. You will never be free of me."

William set his empty glass down on the bedside table and made his way towards the door. He paused in passing, a chuckle escaping his thin lips as he leaned close to her. "We shall see."

~X~

Milah stormed out of the room in a heated rage. William respired deeply, relieved to be free of her menacing presence. He had his belongings delivered to his former chamber he'd shared with Belle. He made his way into his old quarters. The rouge duvet was neatly made, the curtains he'd torn mended. He fingered the fringe lightly, his mind conjuring up her beautiful face, and in that moment he wondered what she was doing. He closed his eyes, exhaling the breath he was holding in. He fingered the fringe again agitatedly when he realized the process of bringing her home would take time. He would have to wait until his father's passing before he was allowed to annul his marriage with Milah. Truthfully, he knew she was as eager to end this insufferable arrangement as he was.

"I'll bring you home soon, Belle. I promise," he silently vowed before turning away from the window. He instructed the valet where to place his things, reminding himself that his victory wasn't out of reach. He would see her again.

*X*

Agnes wiped sweat from Belle's brow who took in heavy deep breaths. She'd been in labor for the past fourteen hours, and she could hardly take another minute of it. Gaston stood by her side, holding onto her hand tightly for moral support. The village midwife whom everyone affectionately referred to as 'Granny' stood between her parted legs, ready to receive the babe she would soon deliver.

"Alright, Belle, I can see the head! I just need you to push for me one more time," Granny instructed. Belle felt like she couldn't take another breath, overwhelmed by exhaustion, but she had to do this for Liam and her child. She pushed with all her might, her mind focusing solely on him until she heard her newborn's cries.

"It's a boy!" Granny announced exuberantly, picking up the squalling babe and swaddling him. She handed the tiny fussing infant to its mother who couldn't focus on anything but her pain just moments prior. Yet when she saw her bundle of joy, all of her misery melted away. She was overcome with emotion when he opened his eyes to reveal rich ocher irises. For a moment, she felt as if Liam was staring back at her.

Tears washed unbidden over her ashen cheeks as joy swelled in her heart. "You're so beautiful," she gushed to the tiny infant who affectionately grabbed her finger with his wee hand, his cries ceasing for the time being.

"He's such a handsome lad," Agnes cooed at her new nephew. Gaston kissed his wife's temple affectionately as he admired his new stepson. "He's adorable Belle. You did amazing, darling," he commended.

"What shall his name be?" Granny inquired. Belle fixated her gaze on the elder woman and beamed proudly. "His name is Baeden," she declared before returning her gaze to her son. In that moment everything was right in the world, and she couldn't have been happier. She realized that even if she and William couldn't be together, she would always have a part of him.

*X*

Malcolm passed away three months later from pneumonia. Viktor said he'd drowned from the excess fluid in his lungs. William didn't mourn for the ruthless monarch who'd made his family's life a living hell. He'd never forgiven him for his mother's death or Belle's banishment. The hardened king had no conscience and enjoyed making others miserable and no tears were shed for him. William could hear the lively celebrations in the streets, and he knew that his father would have hanged every one of them if he were still alive. He let them have their fun because on the inside he was rejoicing too.

He walked into his study, smirking triumphantly when he saw Milah's signature scrawled across the bottom of their divorce papers. She'd departed for Astyn early that morning before the ink had even had time to dry. He planned to give them to his adviser, and send a ship for his beloved by the end of the month. He pulled out his quill to pen her a letter about coming home until he heard a knock at the door. He swore agitatedly under his breath, ready to give the occupant on the other side a piece of his mind. He called out, granting his permission to enter, surprised to see his younger sister, Rheul, her cheeks ruddy and stained with the salt tracks of her tears.

William, I've done something horrible!" she cried, pulling at the lapels of his shirt, bawling into the silk. He'd never seen his sister so distressed, except maybe after their mother's passing. He led her to a chair and commanded her to sit. She wrung her hands on her cerulean skirts nervously. He handed her a handkerchief to dry her eyes, and she dabbed at them before composing herself.

"Rhuel, what's the matter?" William inquired, full of concern.

"Lord Walsh and I have been entangled in an affair for months, and I'm pregnant. My monthly blood hasn't come for two months, and I feel ill all of the time. His wife Zelena caught us and now her conniving mother Cora knows. She's a tyrant, William. I know she'll try and come after me!" she sobbed, and he felt his blood run cold at her confession.

William knew Queen Cora ruled the kingdom of Aginard with an iron fist and showed no mercy. She would go to war with Albannach for this, and there would be nothing he could do to stop it. Though there was little love lost between her and her daughter, she would see it as a slight, a blemish on her family name. She'd retaliate with the hopes of bringing 'the little homewrecker' to her knees. He turned to his sister seething with rage, "Rheul, what you've done cannot be undone! You've probably started a war with your imbecilic decisions! Why did you go after another woman's husband? Mother taught us both better than that!" he scolded.

"Zelena is just horrible to him, William! She doesn't love him as I do. Theirs was not a love match, and who better than you could understand how painful it is to be separated from the one you love? Please offer him residence in Albannach! If you don't then Cora will murder him! I love him, and I can't be without him!" she begged, groveling at his feet as she dropped to her knees before him.

"No! You'll be sent into hiding for your treachery, but I won't spare your lover for an entire kingdom! I will offer him no protection. He's at Queen Cora's mercy as well as all of Albannach thanks to you!" he remarked glacially before personally escorting her to her chambers, capturing her upper arm in a cruel grip to prevent her escape from his wrath. "I'm setting a guard outside your door for now. You better hope you haven't started a war or our family may pay for it with our blood."

William sympathized with her … he truly did. He knew the outright despair of being parted from his true love, but she'd put an entire kingdom - perhaps two! - in peril with her foolishness.

After he'd barricaded his sister in her chamber, and posted a guard at her door, he stalked angrily back to his study. He poured a glass of brandy and threw it back, the liquid burning his throat, and fueling his anger. He threw the glass against the wall furiously, hundreds of tiny shards flying in all directions. He looked at the blank parchment lying on his writing desk, silently mocking him with his dilemma and unfulfilled desires. His reunion with Belle would be delayed because of his sister's fallacy. He wouldn't send for her when they may be on the brink of war. He would have to wait until this all blew over before he could provide her safe passage home.

The following morning, William was awoken to a guard banging loudly on his door. He hurriedly answered it, hurriedly tying the sash of his dressing robe over his nightclothes, to reveal his captain of the guard, David Nolan, standing at attention.

"Your highness, I beg your pardon for the intrusion, but we're under attack! Aginard fired upon two of our ships this morning as they were returning to port. We returned fire and held them at bay, but I'm not sure for how long," he wavered in an unsettled voice. "I'm afraid they are attempting a blockade of our waterways, sire."

The king blanched before anger colored his cheeks. How long had his sister kept the news of her affair from him? Long enough to give Aginard the advantage, apparently. Damnit! Now the barbarians were at the gate, so to speak, and he'd need to respond quickly to resolve this matter without bloodshed … if that were even possible.

His eyes were steely and menacing as he leveled his gaze on the captain of the guard, refusing to show any sign of fear or trepidation. "Summon the council. There is much to discuss if we are to avoid a war."

~X~

Belle sat in the rocking chair with three month old Baden nursing contently at her breast. She was startled when she heard the door slam open, her husband rushing frantically into the room. He held a piece of paper in his hand. She stood up, sauntering towards him with concern in her eyes.

"Gaston, what's the matter?" she inquired holding Baden securely to her bosom. A knot formed in her stomach when he thrust the paper into her free hand. She held it up to see the Gold family crest at the bottom. She carefully read it, her face becoming pale as she perused the contents.

"A mandatory draft has been issued for all the surrounding provinces in Albannach. We're going to war with Aginard. Does this mean you have to fight?" she inquired of her husband.

"Yes, I was given this letter today at the shop. I have to register for the draft first thing in the morning, and leave for Albannach the following day." he sighed, running his fingers through his hair agitatedly.

"I don't understand … Why are we going to war with Aginard?" she probed, her mind swimming with queries.

"The rumor is that Aginard has attacked several of Albannach's trading vessels. They have hostages and are threatening a land invasion soon," he informed her. Belle let out an exasperated sigh as she put Baden in his crib.

She walked towards her husband, and he immediately wrapped her in his secure embrace. He kissed her forehead affectionately, leaning into her petite frame. "I'm sorry, Belle. All I ever wanted was to take care of you and Bae, and now all of this. I don't know what to do," he lamented.

She pulled away from him, gazing deeply into his eyes, "This is just a temporary setback. You'll come home to us and life will go on. I'm sure of it," she assured him with a broken smile, stifling back her tears.

"I will come home to you, Belle. I promise," he vowed, unbeknownst to him that he would never return home to them. He would be one of the first to die in battle, and she would find herself alone again.


	5. Chapter 5

The King's Bride: Part Five

A/AN: Thank your for all the reviews and support! In this chapter William and Belle have a brief encounter. I hope you enjoy it!

For five long years the war between Albannach and Aginard raged on. Cora was merciless in her war tactics, and .Albannach suffered a great loss of soldiers and supplies, but so did Aginard. The war had began with an affair, a quest for petty revenge, but quickly descended into a battle for lands and titles, all of it fueled by greed. War tore through every province, and eventually each kingdom had to ally forces with one of them. William had placed his younger brother James in charge until he was able to return. He always fought alongside his men, and led his troops into countless battles. After winning a tremendous victory in Avonlea, he and his men rode through town seeking refuge for the night.

It was the first time his feet had touched the soil of his beloved's homeland since they'd parted. He wondered if he would see her there, but then his heart plummeted in his chest at the thought of her being dead, another loss in a pointless bid for power. Was she even still alive, or had she fled the country like many others? He wasn't sure what provoked him to ride his horse through one of the local field hospitals the village used to treat the wounded and the dying, but he couldn't resist the magnetic pull. Dozens of medical tents dotted the area, and he felt it his duty to pay homage to the injured, the crippled and the dying. He was their king, and it would not do to have them think he didn't appreciate their sacrifice.

His breath hitched in his throat when she emerged from one. Dirt caked her face, and blood stained her apron, but she'd never looked more beautiful to him in all his years. He spurred his horse forward in her direction. He didn't know why she would be out so late, unless she were offering her services as nurse to the fallen soldiers, and in that moment he couldn't find it within himself to care. She was alive! She was alive and she was here … almost close enough to touch. "Belle!" he called out, the horse increasing its pace towards her.

She turned around, her face paling significantly when she heard her name, a look of flabbergast transforming her features as she took in his scraggly appearance. His hair was longer and so was his beard, but she would've recognized him anywhere. "Liam?" she gasped, running towards him. He hurriedly dismounted, and opened his arms to embrace her. She dove into his wiry arms, holding onto him tightly as she sobbed into the crook of his neck.

"Belle … " he croaked, his brogue thick as joy overwhelmed him.

"Liam I can't believe this! What are you doing here?" she inquired, clasping his beloved face in her warm palms.

"We fought a battle north of here, and we're in town to rest ourselves for the night. Tomorrow morning we are going to close in on Aginard, and make them surrender, hopefully. We've got the upper hand, and we're going to end this war!" he proclaimed, and she smiled brokenly pulling away from him slightly. She carded her fingers through his tangled hair, tears diminishing the light in her eyes.

"I've missed you so much, Liam. I never thought I would see you again!" she revealed, and he couldn't help but crush her against his chest.

"And I've missed you more than you can know, my Belle." He pulled away, their clasped hands between them. "Is there some place private we can converse?" he queried.

Her gaze flickered to his horse and back to him. "Yes let's go down by the river. There shouldn't be anyone there this time of day," she proposed. He helped her onto his steed, mounting behind her to slip his arms about her waist, and they rode down to the bank. It felt so good, so right, to have her in his arms again. If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine the horror of the past years melting away as if they'd never come to pass.

He looped the reins over a sturdy branch of an oak near the bank of the river where they stopped and dismounted. They sat down by the water's edge, and he tore a piece of his shirt, dipping it in the water. He gently dabbed the cloth on her face, rinsing away the dirt. "Much better," he smiled, cradling her face in his hands as he gazed deeply into her azure depths.

"Liam..." she respired, reaching up to caress his face tenderly. He relished the feeling of her work worn digits dusting his weathered features.

"My Belle..." he returned, admiring her lovely face, one he'd longed to gaze upon for so many years. "Belle, I want you to come back to Albannach with me after the war is over. I want us to finally be together and start a family. I want us to officially marry and for you to rule by my side the remainder of our years. I want you to come home to me, Belle," he confessed, his lips crashing against hers in a searing kiss. He unbound her chestnut tresses, carding his fingers through them. They breathlessly broke the kiss. She stared shyly into his ocher depths. "I want that too," she affirmed. "But I just don't see how it would be possible."

"Oh Belle! You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that!" he lilted, his eyes filling up with fresh tears. "Don't worry, we'll find a way. There's nothing standing in our way anymore … unless you've … moved on."

She shivered, fear creeping along her spine as she pulled her shawl more securely about her shoulders. Her discomfort didn't escape his notice.

"You're cold and it's getting late, but I can't bear to let you go. Come … spend the night with me." he proposed. "We'll continue this conversation in more palatable surroundings."

Belle's mind flashed to her aunt who was watching over Baden while she tended to the wounded. Sometimes she worked late shifts, so she knew Agnes wouldn't miss her if she didn't come home. Guilt washed over her when she met his gaze, his warm sable eyes reminding her of their son. She longed to tell him about Bae, but the time wasn't right. She needed for the war to end so she could safely introduce them without any danger. She'd already lost Gaston to this treacherous war, and she wasn't about to risk losing anyone else she loved. If William's enemies discovered the truth about their son, they wouldn't hesitate to use the boy against him. Then all would be lost.

"I want to, but it wouldn't be right, Liam. You're a married man," she stated, and he sighed at the remembrance of Milah. "Milah is gone. I divorced her. She was a vile woman, and since she couldn't produce any heirs, there wasn't any reason to continue the marriage," he revealed, and she felt her stomach knot at the thought of him bedding another woman.

"Well we aren't married either, and it wouldn't be right," she objected, and he could feel the frustration building inside him from her technicality.

"Belle, my marriage to Milah may have been binding according to Parliament's regulations but in my heart it wasn't. In my heart we never divorced … even though I had to consummate my relationship with Milah," he admitted, refusing to hide the truth from her. "It was only for political reasons. I never wanted to hurt or betray you, but I had to fulfill my duty as king and that included siring children," he sighed dejectedly.

"I understand, Liam, and I forgive you, but I just don't know if I'm ready to do this or not. What if I get pregnant, and you never return home from the war? What then?" she interrogated as thoughts of Baden appeared in her mind. He didn't know about his son, but rearing children on your own was a challenge.

"Please, Belle … Just trust me … I promise you everything will work out," he vowed before ravishing her mouth again with his lips. She could feel the sincerity in his words, and the magnetic pull he had on her kept her from resisting. It had been so long, and she desired him so much it pained her.

"All right … I trust you," she obliged, breaking the kiss, her eyes glazing over with desire for the man whose touch she'd craved for so long.

"Then let's be on our way," he crooned happily, untying the horse. He lifted her into the air, gently placing her onto his steed before joining her and heading towards the inn.

When they arrived at the inn, William pressed a couple of gold coins in the stable boy's hand to watch over his horse for the night. The stable boy looked flummoxed when he noticed the amount of gold he was holding. "Take good care of him and there will be more," he informed the boy who nodded exuberantly, leading the stallion away.

He led Belle into the inn, and they quietly excused themselves to the room his squire had procured for his use. He pulled out a skeleton key, and plunged it in the lock, pushing open the door to reveal a simple straw bed, dirty looking glass and chamber pot. The walls were bare and undecorated, but with Belle there it made everything appear magnificent. He turned to her, her hands clasped tightly at her waist. Blood stained her white apron which was tied around her blue muslin dress. He walked behind her and loosened the sash. It fell to the ground, and he kicked it away.

"You're more beautiful than any other in the entire realm. Peacocks in all their finery and silks and jewels as they prance about my court, and you outshine them all," he whispered in her ear, snaking his hands around her waist. He nipped tenderly at the skin below her ear, that one secret place which always caused her to melt and moan in his arms. A soft moan escaped her lips, this time being no different. He felt all of the blood rush to his groin as he continued worship her flesh with his mouth.

"Liam … " she whimpered as he pulled the dress down, exposing her bare shoulder. He feathered her neck with kisses, tearing at the fabric.

"I need to feel you, my Belle … Please," he pleaded. She tore away from him momentarily to pull the dress over her head, casting it to the floor. He felt himself become aroused with desire as his eyes roamed over her soft curves shrouded by her thin shift.

He lifted her, cradling her in his arms for a long moment before placing her gingerly on the bed. He hovered over her, his body barely brushing hers as he sought out her lips once more. She pulled at the lapels of his shirt, willing him to be free of it. She needed to touch him, to have his bare skin beneath her fingertips. He stopped kissing her briefly to pull it over his head, along with her shift, leaving her fully exposed to him.

Tears gathered in her eyes as a broken sob tore loose from her throat. Did she dare to hope this was more than just another dream? She touched his face tenderly, and he sighed pleasantly, leaning into her touch. He undid his trousers and tossed them aside so there were no barriers left between them, his own moan echoing through the room as they were pressed flesh to flesh. "I love you, Liam," she whispered softly as he cradled her face in his large hands, their gazes locked with more than passion, more than need, but everlasting love. He pressed himself against her, and she shuddered in delight, relishing the fact they had found one another again.

"I love you too, Belle. I've missed this so much," he murmured, his voice reverberating in her ear as he joined himself to her. They fit together like two beautifully missing puzzle pieces. She shivered as he remained still, his fingers trailing a delicious path over the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. Her Liam, her love. No man had nor would ever make her feel so cherished. Belle wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him with all the emotion coursing through her. She'd never felt more complete in the prior five years of their separation, as though a part of her were missing. He urgently returned her kisses as they moved together. William felt like the thirst in his soul was finally sated with the return of her loving touch, forever washing away the grime that was hoarded there from Milah's loveless manipulation.

He held her face delicately in his hands as her body quivered around him, welcoming him home and drawing every last drop of his essence into her warm center. He rolled over on the bed, pulling her flush against him, his arms a vise about her. He couldn't bear to let her go. She was his. She held his heart, his life, and his soul within her delicate hands. He buried his face in her hair, sighing contentedly, at peace for the first time in years. "Don't leave me, Belle. Stay here with me," he pleaded groggily fighting the sleep his body craved, but which would steal precious moments away from them.

She turned to face him, snuggling closer to his body for warmth. "I promise," she assured him before falling into a peaceful slumber.

~X~

Belle awoke later during the night to feel William spooned behind her. He held onto her body loosely, and she pulled away as gently as possible so as not to wake him. She knew it would be dangerous for them to leave the inn together in the morning, and she couldn't risk him discovering Baden. The time wasn't right yet. She soundlessly slipped out of bed and donned her wrinkled clothes. After she was dressed she turned to face him one last time, regretfully tearing her eyes away as she quietly exited the room. They would be together soon, but now wasn't the time. She truly wanted to go with him now, but she had to think of their son and protect him at all costs.

The autumn night air was nippy, and she rubbed her shoulders for warmth. She walked in the direction of the hovel, unaware she was being followed. She was caught off guard when a burly arm wrapped around her neck. She tried to scream, to alert some bystander, but the streets were deserted. Her captor shoved a rough gag into her mouth, and bound her arms and legs with rope. She felt herself being carelessly tossed into the back of a wagon. She cried and screamed for help, but the gag muffled the sound. She felt tears cascade down her cheeks as she wondered what lay in store for her, and what anyone would possibly hope to gain by abducting her.

~X~

William sleepily reached for his beloved only to be met by cool empty sheets. He immediately jumped up, scanning the room for any sign of her, but she was gone except for her bloody apron. What had made her decide to leave? She'd promised to stay with him. He felt his insecurity begin to rear its ugly head. Maybe she'd had second thoughts, and regretted her decision to sleep with him the previous night. She had been hesitant at first. A new thought entered his mind; what if she had another lover at home or a husband off at war? They'd never had the chance to finish their conversation, too overwhelmed with desire for one another. He cursed inwardly, standing up to grab his garments. He dressed quickly before rushing down the stairs only to be intercepted by the innkeeper, a frail looking old man with missing teeth.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but someone left this letter for me to give you," he supplied, handing him an envelope with a familiar looking seal on it. He felt his blood run cold when he noticed the Mills family wax crest. He tore open the letter, raking his eyes over the contents.

Dear William,

I have something very precious to you currently in my possession. I don't know what your affiliation with her is, but if you ever want to see her again, then I suggest you send an adequate amount of gold and supplies for our troops. You have three days from sundown to make your decision, and if you fail to comply to my wishes, then I'll cut out her heart myself and mount it above the hearth in my sitting room! I'll be waiting.

Cora Mills

He tore out of the inn like a madman, racing towards the barn to retrieve his steed. He had three days time to rescue Belle. He knew Albannach's rations were running dry, but there was no price too high when it came to saving his beloved. He mounted his horse, and galloped off to rally his troops. The war would end tonight even if it cost him his own life.

A/AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing! In the the next installment, Liam sets off to rescue Belle, and we get an introduction to the vile queen of Aginard.


	6. Chapter 6

The King's Bride: Part Six

A/AN: We are at the halfway point in this chapter, and I believe there will be about four more chapters after this.

Belle felt like she'd ridden forever in the back of that wagon, but finally it came to an abrupt stop. She recoiled in pain when a burly soldier forcefully grabbed her by the arms, and yanked her out of the wagon. She coughed uncontrollably when he untied the gag and freed her from her bonds.

"Where am I, and who are you?" she demanded, whirling around to meet the muscular stranger. "I'm the delivery boy, and you're the hostage," he announced before dragging her towards an open door. An unfamiliar castle towered before her, and she knew she wasn't in Avonlea anymore. She didn't even try to resist, fearful he might snap her in two if she did try to flee.

A few moments later, she was being led through a dark corridor and then down some damp steps. The air smelled musty and foul, and she realized she was being taken to the dungeons. She felt fear clench her heart, praying she wouldn't meet a horrendous fate. Her captor pulled out a large ring of keys, and slid one in the door. The sound of screeching hinges made her shudder, and then she was being shoved into the lonely blackness.

"Wait! Where are you going? Why am I here!?" she questioned the guard who slammed the door behind him without another word, leaving her in isolation. Belle ran her fingers through her locks timorously, pacing back and forth. She shrieked, jumping backwards when she realized she wasn't alone. A pair of wolfish eyes analyzed her from the darkness, and she felt her heart thrumming wildly in her chest when a woman with dark hair, and wearing a blood red cloak emerged from the shadows.

"It's been a long time since I've had a visitor. Cora got bored with me, so she locked me away. Why are you here? What's your crime?" the woman interrogated, circling her inquisitively.

"I've committed no crime, and I have no idea why I'm here. There must be some mistake!" Belle lamented feeling her head swim with dizziness.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. Cora doesn't imprison anyone for the fun of it. She always has an ulterior motive, and you'll find out soon enough," the stranger remarked.

Belle could feel herself becoming agitated with this peculiar woman. She wanted nothing more than to be tucked safely away in William's arms back at the inn, but instead she was in a cold dark cell with a bizarre woman who'd done who knew what.

"Can you please stop studying me? You're making me uncomfortable," Belle remarked in irritation.

The girl smirked, backing away a bit, "My apologies, miss, but you must understand you're the first human I've had any contact with since I was incarcerated. It's been months since I've talked to someone, and it's driven me a bit mad," the girl apologized, and Belle sighed, retreating to a vacant corner.

She wordlessly sat against the stone wall, the stranger sitting adjacent from her. Belle didn't plan to converse with the other woman, but she could feel her curiosity getting the best of her, a query already forming on the tip of her tongue. "What's your name?" she implored.

Belle noticed the other woman's ears perk up, baffled by her inquiry, "My names Ruby. What's yours?" she returned, and Belle felt herself become relaxed when Ruby spoke.

"My names Belle." she introduced herself.

"Belle..." Ruby repeated while licking her lips, tasting the name on her tongue like a new wine.

"Yes...So if you don't mind me asking why are you here?" the beauty interrogated, silently praying she wasn't a serial murderer.

Ruby wrinkled her nose at the query but answered anyway, "Do you believe in magic, Miss Belle?" she questioned the beauty with a wolfish grin.

Belle shuddered at her almost inhuman eyes, believing there was something eerie about her, "I suppose anything is possible," she shrugged, wondering where she intended to take this particular subject.

"Cora likes magical exotic creatures, and she's sold her soul to get her hands on any she can procure. Creatures with magical properties don't exist in this realm, but they do in others. There's a forbidden form of sorcery one can use to locate these creatures and bring them back to their own realm. Cora has studied the dark arts to obtain these mystical creatures, and I'm one of them. This form isn't my true essence. She placed an enchantment on me to make me look like this, but I'm really a werewolf. This red cloak allows me to stay in this form, and if I take it off for too long I'll turn into a wolf. My power is limited here because magic isn't easily accessible, and it really expends my energy. The cloak keeps me from dying. Cora imprisoned me until she finds another use for me, and when she does, she'll call for me. The reason she's been able to hold out in the war so long is because of her magic, but all magic comes with a price, and she can't keep resurrecting wounded soldiers because it's taking a toll on her health. She has to find another way to win the war," Ruby elaborated leaving Belle flummoxed.

"So you're telling me that you're really some werewolf, and the Queen of Aginard is a sorceress? I just don't know if I can believe that. It just seems so surreal, I think you're just mad, and that's why she locked you away. I can't believe I'm being imprisoned with someone who belongs in a sanitorium," she scoffed, refusing to wrap her mind around it.

"The only ones who are mad are those who refuse to believe in the things that disrupt their reality," Ruby retorted before sinking back into the shadows. Belle shivered at her aberrant remarks, wishing for a cross to clutch around her neck for comfort.

Belle battled her exhaustion until it overtook her, pulling her into a realm of dreams. She found herself in a sea of faces which all resembled Liam, but when she tried to reach for one, it would vanish. She moaned groggily once she heard the prison door creak open. She barely registered she was awake until she was forcefully being pulled to her feet. The guard dragged her out of the cell, and up the same stairs she'd descended just hours before.

"Where are we going?" Belle demanded as the guard pushed her mercilessly up the staircase.

"To see the queen." he responded gruffly, and she felt her heart plummet at this revelation. Queen Cora was infamous for her callous and ruthless reign. Belle hoped she would be offered some clemency.

It seemed as though they'd walked forever until they came to two double doors of behemoth stature. The doors opened automatically, exposing a majestic throne room with a solitary cathedra encased in pure gold. A woman with auburn locks, held in a high updo, and scarlet painted lips perched on the throne, eying her with the same look of avarice as a predator with its prey. She wore a fancy rouge evening gown with a white collar, appearing regal in every sense. She wore a ruby amulet around her neck which caused bile to burn the back of her throat to to even look at it, but she didn't gaze at it for long before the guard was shouting in her ear, forcing her to tear her eyes away from the mysterious gem.

"Bow, you filthy wench!" the guard commanded, forcing Belle's head low to the ground. She stumbled forward, biting her tongue in anguish as his full weight bore upon her.

"That's enough Charles … Leave us!" she responded, and Belle sighed in relief when the burly guard released her. The queen stood up, sauntering towards her. Belle took shallow breaths, terrified to even gaze upon this monarch.

"Get up child!" she commanded in a clipped tone, and Belle was astonished when her limbs moved of their own accord, bringing her to a standing position. She felt power crackle through her veins, and she wondered if Ruby was right all along.

"It's so good to finally meet you," Cora replied, smirking maliciously, sending a shiver down her spine. "Why don't we have some tea, and we can have a little chat?" she suggested.

"That sounds delightful," Belle fibbed, wanting nothing more than to put a million miles between herself and this vile woman. When the monarch arched a brow in her direction, Belle added, "Your majesty."

Don't lie to me dear. Your body language tells otherwise, and I can assure you this meeting won't last any longer than necessary if your lover gives me what I desire," she jeered. "Bring us some tea," she commanded of a servant Belle hadn't noticed standing nearby.

"My lover? What are you talking about?" she inquired, feigning ignorance.

"Why King William, your lover, of course," she announced, dropping two sugar cubes in her steaming cuppa tea, "Do you prefer your tea with or without sugar?" she asked casually. Belle felt her blood run cold at this disclosure. How did she know about their secret relationship? They hadn't spoken or seen each other in the past five years until the previous night, and they'd kept things very discreet when they were wed.

"No sugar … I like mine plain," she affirmed while wondering if she would keel over after one sip.

It was as if Cora had read her thoughts when she replied, "Don't worry dear. You're part in this war is far too imperative for me to dispose of you." But this didn't bring her any comfort, because she knew Cora planned to use her for her own advantage when it came to winning this war.

"What do you plan to gain from imprisoning me?" she asked daringly, and Cora chuckled at her impulsiveness, "I desire a large sum of gold and for my supplies to be replenished. If he consents, then we'll sign a few treaties and the war will be over," she confirmed.

"And if he doesn't?" she probed, respiring deeply.

"Then you'll be met with a fate far worse than you can imagine," the queen chortled darkly, taking a sip of her brew.

Belle aimlessly stirred her tea, to perturbed too ask anything else. Cora's terms to her freedom seemed a bit incomplex, and she mused there was more to the deal than she was expelling. Why did it feel like the price was going to be higher than a dab of gold and a few supplies?

"Well my dear I see that I've frightened you with my answer, but you asked. The reason why I kidnapped you is because everyone has a weakness, and it's usually the thing one loves most, and I aspire to believe the one thing King William loves most is you. I'm certain he would pay any price to ensure your safety, and I'll take great pleasure in seeing him writhe with discomfort by knowing you're here with me. I'm sure your cellmate told you of my abilities, and I can assure you I'm not a force to be reckoned with," she said with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Crumpet?" she smirked mockingly, proffering her the dessert, but Belle shook her head in refusal, her stomach clenching painfully from sickness. Cora shrugged before plopping the treat in her mouth, and continued like nothing was wrong.

~X~

Belle expectantly waited to be sent back to the dungeons or some imaginary torture chamber Queen Cora had in her castle. Instead, she was sent to a lavish suite, mirroring the type of room she and William had shared in Albannach. A guard was posted outside of her door, while a slew of servants tended to her needs.

She protested when the group of castle maids led her to a large tub of warm water. They stripped her down to nothing before settling her in the bath.

"I don't need a bath!" she objected, sputtering when a pail of warm water was poured over her head.

"Milady if you're to be a guest of the queen, then you must look your best," one of the maids clucked, digging her nails into Belle's scalp to wash out the shampoo.

"You mean a hostage?" she corrected. The lavender water filled with suds wafted through the air from the shampoo and soaps that permeated it.

"Please cooperate with us, miss. The queen will punish us if we don't fulfill our duties," one of servants remarked, an undertone of fear prevalent in her voice.

Belle wanted to fight it, but she realized she hadn't taken the time to relish the luxury of a hot bath. She had become accustomed to warming her bathwater over the fire and hurriedly cleaning herself before it cooled. To be surrounded by servants made her feel "stuffy", but homesick for William even more.

"Here you are, milady," a maid with dark skin and ebony hair tied in a neat bun resounded, wrapping her in a towel.

"You really don't have to call me that. I'm of no higher station than any of you" She blushed at their insistence to dress her.

"A guest of the queen must be treated like royalty," another retorted stiffly before dressing her in a lilac hued gown. They tied her hair back in a high ponytail with a matching ribbon before applying a soft foundation and rose lipstick. "And besides, if you weren't someone of importance, you wouldn't be afforded such care. Her majesty insisted you be treated as an honored guest."

"More like a gilded prisoner," Belle grumbled under her breath.

"You're very beautiful, miss, and I don't want to tarnish your natural beauty by covering it up with too much powder, but the queen insists we make you look presentable," one of the maids replied, gazing at her admirably. Belle respired sharply when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She studied the rich purple fabric, deeming herself unrecognizable in such garb. Did she dare say she felt like a king's bride?

"I can't believe it," she stammered, twirling for the full effect. She felt like she was about to meet her prince and go riding off into the sunset instead of being a vindictive queen's prisoner. William appeared in her mind, adorned in a crimson shirt, azure doublet and dragonhide pants. Belle flushed, quickly vanquishing the image from her mind.

"Are you alright, miss?" inquired the ebony haired maid still standing beside her.

"Yes, I'm just a little nervous," she admitted, attempting to dispel her fears of never being reunited with her beloved.

"Try to relax," she added, and Belle nodded, startled when she heard a firm knock at the door. The maid answered, revealing the guard standing in the doorway.

"The queen says it's time for all of you to leave," he commanded and in that moment they all dispersed like a flock of startled geese. The ebony haired maid gave her a sympathetic glance before exiting her chamber. The door was bolted, and she was left with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company. She sat down on the large canopy bed, folding her hands in her lap despondently.

"Please come soon, Liam," she prayed, her heart thrumming rapidly in her chest with anticipation.

~X~

It was well past midnight when William and his troops made it to Aginard. William wanted to storm the gates and demand Queen Cora hand over his beloved, but he knew that a wiser approach must be taken. There could be no blood on his hands today, just the residue of the ink from signing the treaties he was certain she would require. He and his troops halted at the gates, and he gazed up at them noticing a garrison of guards perched on the wall.

"I'm here to parlay with the queen about her terms! I promise that there will be no bloodshed today!" he called up to them.

"We'll open the gates, but the queen commands that only you may enter! Your troops will have to stand outside the wall!" one of queen's men warned from above.

David, the king's commanding officer grabbed him by the shoulder before he could respond, "Your highness, going in there alone isn't wise! I must protest against this action. You need someone to escort you in for your own protection," he advised, and William sighed, turning to face him.

"You're an honorable man, captain, but my Belle is in danger. I'll go in there alone because it's what the queen has required. You must realize that I would trade my life for hers any day. Please oversee the troops during my absence," he commanded, and David bowed without saying another word.

"Of course your majesty."

"Open the gates! My troops will stand down as the queen has requested," he stated compliantly. He heard the crank begin to turn indicating the gates were being opened, and he stepped through them without knowing what his fate would be once he reached the throne room.

Two guards grabbed him by the arms, restraining him from hurting anyone, leading him down a series of long corridors until they reached the throne room. They led him inside, and he shivered when he met the queen's serpentine eyes.

"It's about time you showed up, William. I was growing bored with all the waiting," she drolled, and it took all of his strength not to rip himself away from her guards, wrap his hands around her throat, and strangle her.

"Well, your majesty, it takes nearly a day to travel to Aginard, but I'm here now. I'm ready to settle your terms, and for you to return what is mine," he snarled possessively, and she couldn't help but smirk darkly at his displeasure.

"Well, let's get on with it then, shall we? I assume you've brought the gold and supplies I requested," she supplied before standing up and waltzing towards him.

"Yes, everything you require is on its way here by ship, and will arrive in three days time," he affirmed, and she couldn't help but smile approvingly,

"I like a man of his word, William. You're such a better monarch than your father ever was, but I think I'd like to add another term to this agreement," she remarked testily.

He swallowed hard, feeling his insides clench, "I've provided Aginard with more than an adequate supply of gold and supplies. What more is it that you want?" he seethed through bared teeth. "I am not in the habit of altering my deals."

"Your sister ruined my daughter's life when she ran off with her lover. I'm not going to pretend that my relations with Zelena aren't strained, but you took away her future when Lord Walsh left her. Kingdoms aren't just ruled by wealth, they need strong alliances too. I'm suggesting we end this war with a new alliance. Marry my other daughter, Regina, so that our kingdoms may be united as one," Cora proposed.

"I will not marry any of your daughters, nor do I desire an alliance with you. I came here with the promise of gold and supplies in exchange for Belle. Now honor your part of the agreement!" he rejected her vehemently. The guards tightened their grip on him, but he pulled away, brandishing his sword. He ran his sword through them both vengefully, leaving them to writhe in their own blood before setting his sights on her.

"Let Belle go before I run my sword through ye too! I'm sure Aginard would be more than happy to see you fall!" he warned, his thick brogue bubbling angrily.

Cora cackled manically at his threats. "Do you think to intimidate me? I have more power than you can even imagine," she returned with a loud snap of her fingers. The pair of dying soldiers jumped to their feet with no sign of injury, "Throw him in the dungeons and massacre his troops!" she commanded, and he squirmed when he felt their vise-like grips around him.

"You won't get away with this witch!" he admonished as the soldiers dragged him away.

"Oh, but I already have!" she sneered with the flourish of her hand. He felt pure darkness wrap its talons around his soul before he met the blackness.

A/AN: What has happened with William and what of Belle? (And why must you torture your beta so? -Charlotte) Stay tuned to find out! Reviews are lovely!


	7. Chapter 7

The King's Bride: Part Seven

A/AN: I would like to thank everyone for all of the reviews! I hope everyone enjoys this next segment of Cora's demise and William's rescue. Is everything finally okay between our two protagonists? Read and find out!

Belle sighed, lounging languidly on the bed, absentmindedly counting the seconds that ticked by. She'd nearly fallen asleep, her head lolling to the side only to jerk herself back to wakefulness. She was ready to give up and recline fully, to give herself over to the arms of Morpheus. She was almost grateful for the light tapping at the door. She wasn't sure why anyone would be knocking since there was a guard posted just outside. Sauntering toward the door, she twisted the knob, startled when it opened freely. On the other side stood the ebony haired maid from earlier, "What are you doing here?" Belle inquired curiously to the perturbed servant.

"Milady! Word has spread that the queen has imprisoned the king of Albannach. I don't know what your connection is to the king, but I think it's best if you flee! I overheard her talking to her adviser about coming to tear out your heart. The queen is ruthless, and I try my best not to get wrapped up in her affairs, but I can't watch an innocent die. There are secret passageways throughout the castle, and I know them well. Let me help you escape!" she pleaded.

"William is my lover, and I can't leave him behind. I'm sure she's taken him to the dungeons. Are there any secret passageways which lead there? There's someone down there I think can help us," Belle stated, her mind flashing to Ruby.

"Milady, I don't advise it, but I can get us there. However, we must make haste," she hissed urgently, pointing to a normal wall. Belle nodded furiously as she watched the other woman press on a certain stone, opening up a hidden passage. They fled into the darkness, the wall closing soundlessly behind them. Cora's guards dashed down the hallway to retrieve Belle, but she was nowhere to be found. They furtively searched her chamber but to no avail.

Belle and the servant walked quietly through the darkened passageways, a single candle illuminating their path. "Thank you for alerting me of Cora's plans. That was very kind of you. If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" she queried.

"My name is Eva, and I've been a maid in this castle for many years. What's your story?" she asked the beauty, and Belle sighed wondering if she should dispel the truth or not. She decided since Eva was helping her, she could be trusted.

"My name is Belle, and I live in Avonlea. The king and I shared a clandestine romance for several years until his father made him banish me. He forbade our union because I was a commoner, and forced him marry a woman of noble birth. I retired to my village where I've been ever since. The war brought us back together for a fleeting moment, and then I was abducted and brought here. Cora is using me as leverage against him. I don't believe there's any use in hoping for a happy ending now. I have someone back home whom I love very dearly and need to protect, and I don't want Cora to learn about him, or she'll use him against me," she remarked secretively, and she noticed Eva smile softly under the candlelight.

"I presume you're speaking of a child? We mothers must do what's best for our children. I sent my daughter away many years ago to protect her from the queen's vengeance. She was embroiled in a misunderstanding with Cora's daughter Regina, so I sent her away somewhere where she would be safe. I haven't spoken to my daughter in many years, but I think of her often. I hope she's happy and has a family of her own now," Eva reminisced, sighing somberly.

"What's her name if you don't mind me asking?" Belle inquired.

"Her name is Mary Margret." she responded, a single tear cascading down her cheek.

"I remember a kind kitchen servant named Mary Margaret back in Albannach. She came to work there around the same time I did. Maybe she's your daughter?" she asked, and Eva nearly stumbled over her dress, dumbfounded in light of this new information.

"I guess there's a reason why I met you then, Belle. Maybe you're supposed to reunite me with my daughter." Eva beamed, and Belle sighed, "Maybe, but I don't think I'll be going back to Albannach after this venture. I do hope you find your daughter though," she half smiled, the conversation halting when Eva stopped near a wall covered in cobwebs.

"Here's the passage which leads to the dungeons. We have to be cautious in case of any guards," she instructed, pushing on the ancient stone. The wall moved, revealing a series of empty cells.

"He has to be here!" Belle exclaimed with new determination as they made their way down a narrow corridor with a series of identical iron doors.

"Your heart will take you to him. True love always finds a way," Eva reverberated, and Belle couldn't help but feel hope stir within her at the kind woman's declaration.

~X~

He had been dumped in a prison cell to rot. She'd made it crystal clear that no one would come for him. The only comfort he derived from his suffering was he and his beloved would be together soon. Tears rolled down his ruddy cheeks, loathing his very existence … for he had failed her. She was going to die because of him, and there was nothing he could do about it. He confessed each of his sins, hoping it would be enough to offer him penance in the afterlife. He shivered and convulsed violently as a wave of dark energy crackled through his veins. The pain was unimaginable, and he howled in agony as Cora's dark magic coursed through him. An overwhelming feeling of grogginess overtook him, plunging him back into the world of dreams. The nightmares roared violently through his subconscious, one after another. They consisted of his greatest fear, losing her. The same scenario happened hundreds of different ways for what seemed like hours. She would always be right within his reach, but then the darkness would sink its claws into her supple flesh, ripping her apart violently.

Many times he prayed for death, for a release from the pain. His skin burned with fever, a thin sheen of sweat dampening his clothes, a sharp contrast with the frigid stones upon which he lay. If he could just find her, save her … she would help him wouldn't she? Help him escape the nightmare his life had become? His voice felt raspy, his throat raw as it rang through the cavernous catacombs in search of her. "Please … Belle! Where are y-you?" he sobbed, his chest constricting with the pain of her loss, the agony of their separation and the great insurmountable weight of hopelessness.

~X~

It wasn't difficult for Belle to locate him, for his screams gave it away. She picked up her skirts and darted towards the sound. Eva called after her, but her pace was relentless, her need to reach him, to save him driving her onward. Once she found the door, she yanked hard on it, clawing at the timber until her nails bled, screaming his name, her distress evident. Eva pulled the sobbing woman into her arms. "Stop it! We can't get in there without a key and if you keep screaming like that, they'll catch us and our fates will be sealed," she warned.

"It sounds as if something is ripping him apart! Please! I have to get to him!" she begged, tugging on Eva's skirts.

Eva touched her shoulder to calm her, "Milady I didn't want us to come this way, but I thought you might ask, so I stole the guard's keys just in case," she revealed, plucking a large ring of keys from her apron. She cast the girl a wicked smile and arched a brow. "Needs must, after all."

Belle's eyes grew as big as saucers when she saw the keys, "Hurry! Let's try out each one!" she replied anxiously. Eva inserted the first key in the lock and turned it to no avail. After seven failed attempts, she hopelessly turned the last key, feeling her knees tremble with relief as the lock clicked. She barely had time to push open the door before Belle had darted into the chamber.

William writhed helplessly on the floor, babbling incoherently. Belle rushed to him, instinctively pulling him into her lap. The tremors in his body calmed at the simplicity of her touch. His heart rate returned to a normal rhythm at the faintest brush of her lips against his. The darkness withdrew quickly from her pure healing light. After what seemed like an eternity, his eyes flickered open, but it took a moment for him to register her features.

"Belle..." he rasped, reaching up to gently brush locks of hair from her eyes.

"Liam..." she respired, cradling his face lovingly in her hands. "Are you really here, or is this some sort of afterlife?" he inquired.

She shook her head. "You haven't died," she assured him. "No my love...I'm right here with you. Eva, the kind maid who attended me earlier, heard of Cora's vile plot to rip out my heart. She rescued me, and brought me to the dungeons because she'd heard you'd been imprisoned. I couldn't bear to leave you behind. I wanted us to leave this horror together," she reported, and he winced in pain when he tried to move.

"What did she do to you, my Liam?" Belle quizzed, lovingly running her hands over his face in an attempt to soothe. "The queen is a witch. She shot me with a powerful blast of dark magic. I've been convulsing violently for the past hour with nightmares, but then they just vanished. It was when you touched me Belle. There must be something inside of you which counteracted the spell," he concluded.

"True love … The most powerful magic in all of the realms. It can break any curse." Eva interjected from the doorway. Belle was so caught up in being reunited with William, she'd almost forgotten all about the servant.

"Liam, this is Eva … She helped me find you," she announced.

"I'm much obliged to make your acquaintance, Miss Eva, and I'm now in your debt. Whatever you wish once we leave this place is yours," he affirmed, nodding regally in her direction.

"I would like to accompany you and your men back to Albannach. Belle assures me my daughter works in the castle," she supplied.

William sat up a little straighter in Belle's arms, feeling strength slowly seep back into his body as he drew from her indomitable spirit. "What's her name?" he inquired.

"Mary Margaret. I sent her away with some traveling merchants when she was just a small child. They promised to secure her safe passage into another kingdom, and Miss Belle seems to believe she resides in Albannach," she replied anxiously.

"Aye … Mary Margaret is a very kind lass. She's married to my captain, David. They just had a daughter some five years ago, Emma," he responded.

The maid clasped her hands over her mouth, joyous tears spilling over her lashes. "I can't wait to see her then … Knowing she has a family of her own will only make our reunion much sweeter," she laughed.

"I'd be glad to bring you home to your daughter, but first we really need to get out of here. Will you show us the way, Eva?" he asked, standing with Belle's hand firmly clasped in his.

"I can..." she nodded, ready to lead them out of the cell, but Belle halted her,

"Wait! There's someone else who needs our help. I can't leave her at Cora's mercy," she insisted, her thoughts flashing to Ruby.

"All right, love … Lead the way," he encouraged her, kissing her temple lightly.

Belle instantly remembered her old cell was close to the stairs, "Eva, my cell was close to the entrance. Can you take us there?" she inquired.

"I can, but it'll be risky heading back that way. It's highly unusual Cora didn't have any guards posted at your cell, your majesty," she said, eyeing William speculatively. "I presume she didn't think you would survive her attack, so she didn't worry about you escaping. I can take you back that way, but there's a chance she'll have a few guards down that way," Eva surmised.

Belle sighed and lifted her chin defiantly, steadfast in her decision to free the wolf girl. "It's a chance I'm willing to take."

~X~

Ruby slumped lazily against the stone wall, pondering on what her old cellmate was doing. It had been nearly a day since she'd seen her, and she wondered what had happened to the girl. She blinked hazily, surprised when she heard the door creak open. She'd assumed it was the guard, bringing her the daily allotment of gruel she was allowed. Her eyes lit up when Belle entered the chamber, accompanied by two other strangers.

"Belle … What are you doing back here, and who are they?" she inquired, eying the two other strangers. "Staging a prison break was beyond your capabilities … or so I'd assumed."

Belle smiled tightly at the girl. "I'm just full of surprises," she said cheekily, "but I don't have time to explain, Ruby. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for ever doubting you. You were right about Cora and her magic. She hurt my lover, Liam, and Eva is going to help us escape. I came back for you. I don't know who or what you are, but I couldn't leave you here at her mercy. Come with us," Belle explained, proffering her hand.

Ruby's gaze shifted uneasily between them, "I'm sorry, Belle, but I'll have to decline your offer. However, you're right when you say I want to be free. I want to go back to my home in Misthaven which is a place far from here. The only way I can leave is by procuring the amulet around the queen's neck. I'll need to kill her first though," she smirked, licking her lips ravenously.

"Do what you must," Belle respired, swallowing hard. Ruby gave her a toothy grin before darting out of the cell and up the stairs. The trio stepped outside the doorway, her blood red cloak lying precariously on the floor. A wolfish howl resounded throughout the dungeons along with the screams of the men guarding the hallways.

William shuddered as screams of death reverberated throughout the castle, his stomach churning with bile. "Get us out of here, Eva!" he commanded, and she nodded wordlessly, leading them to another hidden passage.

~X~

As she approached Cora's chamber, Ruby licked the blood from her lips, residue of the entrails of the three guards she had just devoured. She could sense the magic oozing from her, the garnet amulet calling her home. She effortlessly threw her immense weight against the wooden door, the barrier splintering beneath her massive razor-sharp claws. She crunched the chips between her fangs for good measure, hoping to send the queen into a panic. Already, she could smell the sweet twang of fear in the air. Her jaws curled slightly with pleasure as she inhaled deeply.

Cora stood up and swung around to face the intruder, power crackling through the air, exuding from the magical talisman around her ivory throat. She would be powerless without the enchanted artifact. Ruby lunged at her throat, tearing into the evil woman's jugular before the spell could leave her lips. The wolf landed upon Cora's chest, her claws digging deeply into her chest. The beating of her heart as it slowed could be felt against Ruby's claws, the sensation only fueling her blood lust. The Queen thrashed in her own blood as Ruby clutched the talisman between her teeth and gave a vicious tug. The last thing the vile queen of Aginard saw before meeting the blackness was a green swirling vortex of light which sent Ruby back home. Cora's reign had come to an end.

~X~

William, Belle, and Eva stood outside the castle with the remaining men in Albannach's army. Cora's men had counterattacked after he'd been imprisoned, but somehow they'd held them off. Eva gasped as Aginard's remaining soldiers dropped to the ground, bloody wounds appearing all over their bodies.

"What's going on?" David demanded, rushing over to the trio as he watched the queen's men dropping like flies.

"The queen is dead," Belle announced, realizing Ruby had fulfilled her duties. Relief washed over her. The war was over.

"How do you know?" David inquired, staring inquisitively at Eva.

"Because she's a wicked sorceress who attacked me with dark magic. If Belle hadn't rescued me, I might not be alive," William explained, turning to gaze into her cerulean depths.

"Let's storm the castle and take it by force! They'll have to surrender then because the fortress has weakened!" David surmised, brandishing his sword, temporarily averting his gaze from Eva who oddly reminded him of his wife for some reason.

"Wait! Inside the tallest room in the castle resides Regina. Cora locked her away several months ago because she was caught with the stable boy. She isn't a terrible woman like her mother. Free her, and I'm certain she would be more than willing to draw up a treaty with Albannach. Haven't both kingdoms suffered enough without more bloodshed?" Eva chimed in. All of the men gazed at her awkwardly. Most of them found it barbaric for a woman to speak so impulsively, especially a servant.

"You make a fine point, Miss Eva. Show us the tower and let us make amends! Tonight we end this war!" William shouted victoriously, followed by the echos of his soldiers.

"Check for any armed guards David. I'll be with you shortly," he commanded.

"Yes Sir!" he saluted before leading the remaining army into the castle.

William turned to Belle and smiled ardently at her, tucking an erratic curl behind her ear, "Come back inside with me Belle. I want you to be there when I sign the treaty, and then we can be on our way home to Albannach." he proposed. "We can go home."

Belle sighed, pulling away from him. "I'm sorry William, but I'm afraid this is where I must say goodbye. I have someone back home I need to protect. This war has proven it's far too dangerous for us to be together." She swallowed hard at her admittance, and she felt tears burn at her lids at the undeniable heartbreak flashing in his sable eyes.

"What about that night at the inn, Belle? Didn't it mean anything to you?" he protested, and she sighed placing her hands firmly on his shoulders,

"Did our life … our love … before your father's decree, mean anything to you, Liam? I'm sorry … I shouldn't have said that. Of course it did, but one night of passion doesn't equate to a lifetime of love. We once had something beautiful, but I'm afraid I can no longer keep living this lie," she replied dejectedly.

"I don't understand … Are you in love with someone else? Is there another lover I don't know about?" he probed anxiously.

"Yes, and I'm sorry Liam, but I did what you asked. I moved on," she fibbed, tears streaming down her ashen face. She kissed his cheek quickly before walking away, unable to gaze another second into his broken eyes, without fear of giving herself away. She walked until she met the bend of the road, far from Aginard's seat of power where she was sure he couldn't see her any longer. Only then did she slip into the forest and collapse from the weight of her despair where she could howl her anguish to the four winds and have them carry away on the the night breeze.

He watched her walk into the distance, tearing his gaze away from her painfully, feeling as though the whole debacle had been for naught. "I will come for you Belle. I swear it," he vowed under his breath before storming into the castle. "You are MINE! My love, my life, my queen and your place is at my side."

A/AN: Ugh! The heartbreak! I apologize to everyone for so much heartbreak, (she doesn't mean it! she's getting her jollies by making us suffer - Charlotte) but in the next chapter we get to see William confront Belle once he finds out the truth about his son! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

The King's Bride: Part Eight

Belle secured safe passage home to Avonlea on the back of a kind trader's wagon, all the while fearing William would follow. The road was bumpy, and she didn't arrive home until nightfall. All she wanted to do was climb into bed and sleep for a week once she reached the front door. She was physically and emotionally spent from her imprisonment and encounter with William. She rapped lightly on the hovel door which had been her home the last five years. Agnes answered, lines of worry creasing her face.

"Where in heavens have you been, child!? I've been worried sick! You've been gone for nearly three days! I was just about to call a search party! What is with the fancy garb?" she exclaimed assaulting her with queries.

"I'm fine, Aunt Agnes. Make us a cup of tea and I'll explain everything." she respired, her features drawn with exhaustion. The older woman nodded, leading her through the door. "Help me out of this first." she pleaded, loathing the lavender hued dress which only reminded her of what she'd left behind in Aginard.

"Of course, dearest," she acquiesced, loosening corsets and untying knots. Belle stepped out of the gown, petticoats, and stockings which bound her. She exchanged them for her comfortable night shift, and breathed a sigh of relief as she sat by the warm hearth. Agnes soon joined her with a piping cuppa tea.

"Now, child, tell me about everything that has happened," she commanded, stoking the fire.

Belle relinquished another sigh before recounting her tragic tale, "Three nights ago after work, I met Liam for the first time in five years. Our reunion was bittersweet, and we spent the night together," she admitted, blushing deeply.

Agnes gave her a disapproving glance, but she could see the half smile underneath, "And?" she coaxed her to continue, rising from the hearth to sit in the chair adjacent to her.

Agnes gave her a disapproving glance, but she could see the half smile underneath, "And?" she coaxed her to continue, rising from the hearth to sit in the chair adjacent to her.

"I left the next morning - just before first light - without telling him because I didn't want him to find out about Baden. I know it was selfish, but I wanted to make sure he was safe." She dropped her head into her hands as a sob rose in her throat. "If any of his enemies found out he had a son, they would use him as leverage against us. As I was walking home, a burly man abducted me, and dragged me off to Aginard. The queen decided to hold me hostage because she wanted William to give her gold and supplies. William and his army arrived the next day with what she'd requested, but she tried to alter the deal, and he wasn't having it, and imprisoned him." she explained, purposely choosing not to disclose the fact that the queen had magic.

"A kind castle maid who attended me, heard about the queen's plot to assassinate me, and aided in my release. We scourged the castle's hidden passageways until we found the dungeons, where Liam was imprisoned. After we fled the castle, Liam's men closed in on Aginard. I'm not sure what transpired from there, but I do know the war is over." She sighed, leaning back in her chair before taking a long drink from her cup.

"And what of Liam? Did you tell him of his son?" Agnes pressed, and Belle looked away, running her fingers through her hair timorously.

"No … I told him I was married, and the night we spent together was nothing more than fleeting passion. I have to protect Baden, and he'll be far safer here in Avonlea than he would be in Albannach. I have to do what's best for him," she said, trying to make herself believe she hadn't just made the greatest mistake of her life.

Agnes shook her head disapprovingly. "You mean what's best for you? It's not good for a boy to be without his father, Belle. Gaston was a good man, and the arrangement was fitting for the time, but he's gone. There's absolutely nothing standing between you and your true love now. William deserves to know about his son, and be a part of his life even if you choose not to have that kind of relationship together. I know in your heart you'll do the right thing," Agnes admonished, standing up from her chair and placing a motherly kiss on Belle's brow.

Agnes shook her head disapprovingly. "You mean what's best for you? It's not good for a boy to be without his father, Belle. Gaston was a good man, and the arrangement was fitting for the time, but he's gone. There's absolutely nothing standing between you and your true love now. William deserves to know about his son, and be a part of his life even if you choose not to have that kind of relationship together. I know in your heart you'll do the right thing," Agnes admonished, standing up from her chair and placing a motherly kiss on Belle's brow.

"Goodnight Belle," she bid her goodnight, leaving Belle alone with her thoughts beside the roaring fire. Belle felt a wave of guilt assault her. She knew her aunt was right, but how could they ever be together now? It was to late, and William was probably already on his way back to Albannach. Things were simpler this way. One day she would tell her son about his father, but not now. The time wasn't right yet, but would it ever be right? What of the next greedy monarch who would want to take William's crown and kingdom? She would have to worry about losing Baeden as William's enemies struck against him. She sighed, retreating to the bedroom she shared with her son. He slept soundlessly on the left side of the bed. She tucked the covers over him before climbing in beside him.

"Momma, is that you?" he inquired sleepily, stifling back a yawn.

"Yes … it's me," she replied, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Where have you been? You were gone a long time," he stated, snuggling closer to her.

"It doesn't matter, Baden. Your momma is here now, and all is well," she told him, trying to hide the tears which spilled unbidden from her lashes. William should be there with them. Why did life have to be so bloody cruel. How was she ever to find the strength to let him go again?

"But, momma, you're crying," he said, reaching up to touch her wet cheeks. "Why?"

Her lip trembled as a sob tore from her throat. "I-I'm just so happy to see you, sweetling. That's all. I promise. Now rest, my lamb. All will be well in the morning."

He muttered an "okay" sleepily, too tired to prod her with more questions, but she was certain they would all come in the morning. She closed her eyes, sleep effortlessly overtaking her and whisking her away into a deep slumber.

~X~

Regina Mills, Queen Cora's daughter, was the complete opposite of her nefarious mother. She was timid and shy, but William could sense she had a strong will to do what was ethical and just for her kingdom. She wasn't hesitant to sign the peace treaties quickly drawn up for them, or to forge an alliance between their kingdoms, one that hadn't existed for over a hundred years. William wanted to do nothing more than race back to Avonlea and confront Belle, but his men needed to rest and so did he, so they stayed in Aginard for three extra days.

While he was there, he assisted Regina in forming a strong council of loyal members, and burying her dead, including the former queen … or what was left of her. He also encouraged her to marry the man she loved despite their station, because a kingdom couldn't be ruled by wealth and power alone. The mightiest kingdoms were sealed together by true love.

After counseling the unversed queen, he set off to Avonlea one last time. David and Eva accompanied him while the rest of his men returned to Albannach. The captain quickly learned she was his wife's long lost mother, and they were excitedly planning a reunion. He was grateful for the servant who'd betrayed her queen's loyalty. If it wasn't for her, they would have all perished, and he planned to give her a comfortable life the rest of her days.

When they reached Avonlea, it didn't take him long to locate Belle's residence. It was right in the middle of the village, a modest hovel that he couldn't imagine anyone living in. Who was this other lover she'd spoke of? Was he devilishly handsome? It was obvious he didn't have a decent trade. What about all of that gold he'd gifted her with? Had she already squandered it? He felt himself begin to seethe with anger as he pounded upon the door.

He was flummoxed when a young boy with sable eyes and tawny curls answered the door. He peered up at William with childlike curiosity, "Are you a knight sir? I've always wanted to be a knight when I get older. My momma says I can be anything I want," he remarked proudly, locking gazes with the king.

The cogs in William's mind began to turn as he gazed down at the child, and that's when he realized the truth. He was staring into the eyes of his very own son. He felt betrayal take root deep in his heart as he realized the tremendous secret she'd kept from him. He choked back a sob, overwhelmed by the myriad emotions rioting through his body. He had a son! And his beloved Belle, the woman he cherished above all had sought to keep the knowledge from him forever.

"Mister, are you alright? Would you like to come in? My momma told me to answer the door because she's cooking and couldn't leave the stew unattended. We don't have much, but I'm sure we could spare you a bowl," he offered generously, and William couldn't help but smile at his young lad's benevolence.

"I would like that very much, but are you sure your mother wouldn't mind?" he inquired, feigning ignorance.

"Of course not!" the young boy smiled. William entered the hovel, drinking in its meager furnishings. He'd left Eva and David outside to converse. This was something he would have to do on his own.

"Baeden, who was at the doo-" he looked up to meet Belle's gaze, the query immediately dying on her lips. Grease stained her white apron while chestnut curls fell carelessly in her face. "Baden, go upstairs for a few minutes please." she commanded.

"But, momma -" he objected.

"Go!" she ordered in a stern tone, pointing to the staircase. The young boy grumbled under his breath as he trudged involuntarily up the stairs.

"Is he mine?" William interjected before she could say anything. Still she continued to stare at him, and he quickly lost what small thread of patience which remained. "IS HE MINE?!"

"Yes, I found out I was pregnant shortly after you sent me away. I had no idea what to do, Liam. You were marrying someone else, and I know how bloodthirsty your brothers and sister were towards their half siblings. I didn't want my son subjected to that kind of life. He didn't deserve to live under that scrutiny. I had to do what was best for him," she confessed. "He is more important than what we had together, Liam." Tears welled in her cerulean eyes, but he felt no desire to comfort her. She had lied to him and betrayed him.

"What about now, Belle? The war is over, and you have no excuse to keep my son from me anymore!

"Don't I? What about the next time one of your enemies comes knocking at the castle gates?" she spat, trying to remain strong. "I won't allow anything to harm my son, Liam. I can't."

"He's mine, and the rightful heir to my throne! Everyone in my life has betrayed me, but I never thought it would be you! Do you know how it felt to fight my way back to you only to realize that you didn't love me anymore? The worst part of this travesty is that you kept my boy from me! What kind of woman does that? Rheul's son will grow up as a bastard because his father is dead, but my son will not!" he snarled angrily bursting through the door.

"Liam NO! Please don't take him away from me!" she begged, trailing after him. She grabbed his breeches, sobbing uncontrollably.

David approached them apprehensively. "What's going on your majesty?" he inquired gazing between them.

"Belle has committed the highest act of treason! Arrest her!" he commanded indignantly, his eyes dark and cold.

"But your highness-" David objected bewilderingly until William pressed a firm finger against his lips,

"Do you dare question the authority of your king? Arrest her, and seize the rest of the occupants in the house!" he seethed.

"Liam! Please! You can't take him away from me!" she protested, immense grief overtaking her. "I'm his mother!"

He turned to her with all of the rage coursing through him, "Don't worry, dearie, I wouldn't ever take Baden away from his mother. You'll be in his life but so will I!" He asserted, tearing his gaze away from her, unable to look upon the woman who'd deceived him any longer. They had been apart too long and maybe it was time for him to realize what they had was irreparable.

He tuned out her wailing as David ripped her away from him and bound her hands with ties. The rest of the village occupants had stopped to stare, but an imperious look from William sent them cowering on their way. The cries of his young son, and the objections of Belle's elderly aunt caused him to turn away. He never wanted for any of this to happen, but he wasn't getting on any ship without his son. They would all accompany him whether they agreed or not.

~X~

Baeden had often watched the ships passing back and forth in the harbor when he accompanied his great aunt to sell her fabrics at market, but he'd never dreamed he'd actually get to sail on one. He wasn't sure what to think of the whole debacle. One minute his mother was cooking warm stew over the hearth and the next, they were being forced out of their home with a few belongings and aboard a ship.

All he wanted was his momma, but the knight wouldn't allow him to see her. He'd taken her to another part of the vessel, and he was currently alone in a big cabin. The knight told him they would speak shortly, but all he wanted to do was go back home. What did the knight want with him anyway? Baden was pulled from his rampant imaginings when the cabin door flew open. There in the doorway stood the peculiar knight. Baden focused his childish gaze on the man's brandished sword, gulping back the bile in his throat fearfully.

"What do you want?" he scowled at the older man, putting on his bravest face.

William smiled awkwardly at the boy, approaching him cautiously. "My name is William, and I thought we might talk and get to know each other," he introduced himself, but Baden glowered at him,

"I don't care what your name is, or where you're from! I want to see my momma!" he blustered, sauntering towards the king and kicking him hard in the shin.

William winced in agony, but the most painful part of this experience was the disapproving look in his boy's sable eyes. He was a fool for thinking Baden would open up to a stranger. He didn't know any other parent but Belle, and he realized that none of this was going to work without her.

"How would you like to see your mother?" he inquired, and the boy nodded fiercely, his countenance softening. William showed him out of the cabin, and to another chamber aboard the ship.

Belle clasped her hands tightly in her lap, startled when the door opened to reveal Baden and William standing in the doorway.

"Momma!" Baden cried, running towards her and jumping into her lap,

"Oh my sweet boy!" she gushed, ruffling his tawny curls. She got so caught up in the moment,she barely heard William awkwardly clear his throat.

"I think it's time you tell him Belle," he commanded with an ascetic glance.

"Momma what's he talking about?" Baden queried, glancing suspiciously between them.

Belle respired, cradling his cherub face in her hands, "Remember when I told you that your father died in the war?" she quizzed, and he nodded. "Gaston, wasn't your real father. He was only your stepfather which was like being a real rather when your birth father couldn't step in." She didn't dare look at William after she mentioned Gaston. She could only imagine him seething.

"Then who's my real father?" Baden quizzed, cutting right to the heart of the matter. "Your real father is William. He's the king of Albannach, but he's been fighting in the war these past five years, and he couldn't be with us. But he's back now. He wants to be a part of our lives again … How do you feel about that?" she asked, her gaze darting between her son and his stoic father.

Baeden shrugged. "I suppose I can get to know him if he promises not to hurt you." he supplied, glancing at William.

"I would never hurt your mother Baden...All I want is for us to be a family. How would you like that?" he propositioned, and Baden nodded,

"Does that mean I get to be a knight since you're a king?" he queried, his mind struck with childish wonder.

"Maybe one day when you're older … Right now your mother and I need to talk, but I promise to catch up with you later. I believe your aunt is in the galley. Why don't you go assist her?" William suggested, and Baden leapt from his mother's lap. He watched as the boy trudged towards the kitchen, and couldn't help but chuckle. Belle had probably made him assist her with the meals since he was old enough to walk. He turned to Belle, the melancholy evident in her eyes as he approached her.

"Who is Gaston?" he queried with distrust in his voice.

She glanced morosely at the floor, unable to look him in the eye, "He was just a childhood friend, but we wed after I found out I was pregnant. He was unable to sire any children, and suggested we marry to save me from the town's scorn. The relationship was completely platonic, and he never laid with me. He died when Baden was five months old, so he only knew him from the stories I told," she explained, and he scoffed, the ire evident in his tone.

"It's a shame he died, but if he hadn't, you and I wouldn't be having this conversation would we? If he were still alive, and I came to your door today, you would've pretended Baden was his son," he accused pacing back and forth indignantly.

"Do you think I asked for any of this? That I wanted to leave my husband and the life we were building together? You banished me! You told me to move on, to find love, and find happiness! I thought you and Milah would've been producing heirs, and I didn't want to endanger our son! I was giving him his best chance just as you told me you were giving me!" she bellowed, tears streaming down her face.

"If you had come back to me, I would've found a way," he whispered somberly, and she sighed.

"No … you didn't want that, Liam. You sent me away because you didn't want the kingdom to see me as your mistress. And I'm sure you didn't want anyone to see Bae as your bastard."

"Belle -"

She shook her head, realizing the futility of the conversation. They were both hurting, and most of all, he felt betrayed. "What are you going to do with me now Liam? Are we going to keep going back and forth like this? What is it that you want?" she quizzed, and he marched towards her. He pressed her firmly against the wall, his body pressed flush against her, causing heat to pool in her belly. His hot breath fanned against her face, making her shudder in delight.

"We're going to be a family despite your betrayal. We're going to make this work for our son, even if we never sire another child together. We're going to pretend that everything's okay between us even though it really isn't. I'm not sure if we will ever get past this, but we'll make our relationship believable. The whole world will think we're madly in love even though your deception hurts worse than any battle wound ever inflicted on me." he whispered huskily in her ear before pulling away. Her knees nearly buckled from his close proximity and her heart stung from his rejection.

"Wash up dearie … Dinner will be ready within the hour, and I want things to be perfect for our son," he instructed before leaving her alone. She should've felt fulfilled by having him at her side again, but his words left her hollow. Could things ever be righted between them or was it already too late? She sank to her knees, his renunciation penetrating her to the very recesses of her soul.

A/AN: Thank you for reading! I'm sorry for more heartbreak, but I promise that in the next two chapters, things will start to brighten up! I can't believe I only have two more chapters to write! Such an amazing feeling! :D


	9. Chapter 9

A/AN: Thank you so much for reading this far! Only one more chapter remains after this! I'm really going to be sorry to see this end, but no story can go on forever. Enjoy some fluff! You guys deserve it after all the angst I've put you through.

It had been exactly two months since they'd arrived back at Albannach, and the tension between Belle and William had only grown. When they'd arrived back to his kingdom, he'd presented her with a diamond worth a hundred paupers' wages. She loathed the bulky karat, but he insisted she wear it since they were now betrothed. He wasted no time in making the marriage official before the parliament with a royal ceremony, but Belle felt the ritual was rehearsed, and obligation stood behind it instead of love. There was no honeymoon to accompany it, and he made sure they slept in separate chambers. He wouldn't even touch her, and the looks he gave her were glacial. The only time she had seen his eyes light up, was when their son was around. For a few precious moments, the tension between them temporarily melted away to be replaced with smiles and laughter, but when he wasn't around, the walls reemerged.

Baden and his papa had become very close knit over the past couple of months, but he immediately picked up on the unrest of his parents' relationship. He noticed they didn't communicate like regular couples, and slept in separate rooms. He sensed how somber his mother was when his papa was around. They barely spoke a word to each other. He may have been only five years old, but he realized this wasn't normal, especially after befriending the captain's daughter Emma. He and the feisty blonde spent countless hours exploring the castle, and sometimes when his parents were busy with their royal obligations, he had dinner with them.

One day when he was exploring with Emma, he broached a subject a typical five year old wouldn't think to discuss, but he couldn't seem to dispel the matter from his mind. They were absentmindedly looking through dusty old tomes in the castle library when he made the observation, "Emma, I don't think momma and papa are in love. They always act really uncomfortable around each other, and when momma tries to ask papa a question, he ignores her." Baeden sighed, leafing through the pages of a medical book.

Emma squinted her eyes a bit before wrinkling her nose in contemplation, "Do they ever kiss? My parents kiss a lot, and I think it's gross, but it supposedly means they're in love." She shrugged. He contemplated her statement but decided he could never recount a time when his parents had ever kissed.

"I've never seen them … kiss. They don't get close enough," he answered, and she tapped her temple trying to conjure up another retort.

"Do they ever lock themselves in their room? My parents do that all the time! Granny Eva calls it their "special" time, but I don't understand what's so special about it if it doesn't involve me!" she scoffed at such a notion.

He thought again and realized they didn't share a bedroom. "My parents don't even sleep in the same room!" he declared, and Emma got up and walked towards him.

"Maybe they just need some special time then … I have an idea," she smirked, cupping her hands over his ear, and whispering her plot.

"You think it'll work?" Bae asked the blonde, and she shrugged.

"What's the harm in trying? Here's what we gotta do!" she continued returning to his ear. He nodded in agreement to her plan and decided if anyone could help his parents, it was Emma. She was the smartest person he knew, after all.

~X~

Belle sighed despondently as she sauntered down the hallway, looking furtively for Baeden. It was nearly time for his studies, and he was nowhere to be found. She groaned inwardly, calling out to him. She noticed Rheul walking towards her in a periwinkle morning gown. Baden liked to play with her son August, so maybe she knew his whereabouts, "Ruehl! Have you seen Baden? I know he and August like to play together, and I thought maybe-" but she didn't get to finish her statement before her sister in law interrupted her.

"When did it become my responsibility to keep up with your son? The last time I checked, being a parent was your sole duty. I have enough trouble rearing my own son to worry about yours! Keep your son away from mine too! I don't need the likes of your bastard setting a faulty example for him. It's hard enough on him to be without his father, but your husband didn't see it that way. My Walsh was killed because William wouldn't lift a finger to help him! I hope you and your half blood rot in hell!" she cursed, spitting in her face.

Belle angrily wiped the spittle from her cheek, glowering at the princess, "Don't you ever speak unkindly of my son! If it wasn't for your lust for another woman's husband, there wouldn't have been a war! Don't forget who you're speaking to! I'm the queen now whether you like it or not, and you have no say in who my son associates with! Be gone before I have you imprisoned!" she threatened authoritatively, glaring daggers at the redhead.

She watched Rheul storm off without another word, dashing off around several corners until she was certain no one was present before sobbing uncontrollably. She'd never felt so alone in her entire life. Sometimes she would confide in Eva or Agnes, and they would assure her things would improve between she and Liam, but it hadn't. Each day which passed seemed to put more distance between them. Was this her punishment for keeping their son from him? Would she be trapped in a loveless marriage for the rest of her days? She craved his touch like a parched man in the desert, but he used every excuse to avoid her. Would he hold her sins against her forever? She was ready to collapse when she heard the padding of little feet sprinting down the corridor.

Belle wiped the remaining tears from her eyes before nearly headbutting Emma, the captain's daughter. "Emma, darling, what are you doing out here all alone? Have you seen Baden?" she queried. The frazzled blonde gasped for breath, pointing towards an adjacent hallway. "Bae got himself locked in a closet in one of the storage rooms! I tried to tell him no, but he wouldn't listen! Please help!" she pleaded, crocodile tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh, Emma! I'm afraid I'm going to have to inform your parents of this! Show me where!" she commanded, "Of course your majesty!" Emma concealed a smile as she led the way to their destination.

~X~

William was riffling through documents in his study when his son came barging in completely out of breath, "PAPA! Emma is in trouble! We have to help her!" Baden cried, false tears falling from his eyes.

"What is it son?" the king inquired, standing up from his chair and rushing towards him.

"Emma is stuck in a storage closet! We have to help her, papa!" he lamented, and William nodded,

"I'll help any way I can. Lead the way," he ordered, and Bae galloped out the door with his father on his heels.

~X~

Belle and Emma arrived at the storage room before the others. "I don't see him, Emma." Belle stated, scanning the fully stocked shelves,

"Oh he's in this closet!" the mischievous blond declared, pointing to a tiny supply closet.

"Well, I'll unlock it, and let him out then!" Belle exclaimed before placing her hand on the knob to open it, "Bae?" she called into the dark room, flabbergasted when she felt two childish hands shove her into the closet, and latch it. Belle scrambled to get up, and pushed against the door, "Emma! Let me out this instant!" she demanded, but the only reply she received was a muffled "It's for your own good!" There was no sign of her son, and she realized she'd been duped. What possible game could the children be playing? She noticed another door which led to an adjoining room, and tried to open it, but it was bolted tight. She groaned, slumping against the wall, realizing she would just have to wait until they grew tired of their game, and then she would give them both a good wallop on the behind.

A few minutes later, William and Baden arrived at the opposite storage room with the adjoining closet. "This is where she is, huh?" William quizzed, and Bae pointed his finger at the closet,

"She's in there papa!" he spilled.

William looked at the latch on the door. "It looks like you could have let her out yourself. Couldn't you reach the lock?" he probed, and Bae shook his head.

"Please open it!" he whined, and William sighed, opening the door, flummoxed to see his wife. He was about to demand an explanation until he was being pushed into the closet. He landed on top of Belle who moaned in agony. Before they could find their balance, the door was being shut and bolted by the instigators. Emma and Bae giggled childishly before racing to their hiding spots.

"Would you kindly move? You're squishing me," Belle remarked gruffly, his weight bearing down on top of her.

"My apologies," he stated dryly, shifting himself away from her. "I assure you it wasn't done apurpose, dearie."

She smoothed out her skirts, attempting to stand but instead tripped over her hem. He caught her uncannily in his lap.

"I believe we've been outsmarted," Belle sighed. She was sure his mind didn't register their close proximity until she commented, "William are you going to let me go and help me find a way out of here, or are we going to stay like this forever?" her query only thickening the uncomfortable tension between them.

"Maybe if we yell loud enough someone will hear us," he suggested, and she scoffed.

"I've been doing that for the last half hour until my voice gave out." She tried to focus on him in the gloom, the only illumination that which seeped beneath the door from the lamplight in the next room. "They could have at least left us a candle." He stared at her blankly. "Oh surely you know they did this intentionally."

"Then what do you propose we do?" he answered roughly.

She smirked. "Wait it out." She crossed her arms loosely under her breasts.

He groaned, leaning back against a shelf to put as much distance between them as the miniscule supply closet would allow. Why was she still sitting upon his lap, when he knew she was opposed to any contact between them? Or was he simply mistaken about that?

Several galling minutes ticked by before she decided to break the oppressive silence. "Are we going to keep going on like this Liam? Acting like complete strangers while in each other's presence?" she inquired stiffly, gazing forlornly into the distance.

"If you had just told me the truth-" but she sneered, standing up and balling her hands into fists.

"Yes, I should've told you about Baden, but I was terrified Liam! For five years I had to keep him safe on my own. I used all the gold to make sure he was safe and protected. I paid a high price to keep the soldiers away from our home. Aginard's men ransacked many villages, and slew countless children and infants. I couldn't come to you because I had no idea where to look for you, and I'm sure I would've been intercepted long before I reached the castle." She took a shuddering breath, the color high in her cheeks. "Would you have had me trek across our war torn lands to bring your son home, Liam?"

"Of course not."

"I'm sorry I hurt you, but my heart is breaking because you'll barely even look at me! Do you think our son locked us in a bloody closet because this is a game to him? He did it because he knows his parents don't act like everyone else! This is a five year old's way of making us apologize!" she sobbed.

Suddenly, the closet door opened to reveal Eva. "I'm so sorry your majesties! The children are being taught a well deserved lesson," she interjected, and Belle was thankful for the intrusion.

She couldn't bear to be in his presence a second longer, for the heartbreak was rending her in two. She tore out of the room without saying another word, not wanting to see the same coldness in his sable eyes which she'd had to endure since he'd learned the truth of their son. She ran towards the stables where she ordered her horse saddled . She wanted to be free to forget what she'd lost for awhile, and riding was the best way to cope with it.

~X~

William took a long draw on his pipe as he watched storm clouds gathering in the distance. He'd been informed by one of the guards the queen had gone riding, but that had been nearly three hours ago. He ran his fingers through his hair agitatedly, his heart vexed with worry. He'd replayed her words over and over in his head repeatedly. He knew they couldn't go on like this, but her betrayal weighed heavily upon his heart, much more deeply than he could have imagined.

Lightning crackled across the sky, and he knew if anything ever happened to her, he would never forgive himself. He ordered one of the guards to prepare his steed, while he donned his riding gear. The black stallion galloped towards the forest, his eyes scanning the foliage for any sign of her. The horse slowed his pace when he spied trampled underbrush. Rain had began to fall steadily until it felt like piercing daggers against his skin.

Lightning crackled across the sky, and he knew if anything ever happened to her, he would never forgive himself. He ordered one of the guards to prepare his steed, while he donned his riding gear. The black stallion galloped towards the forest, his eyes scanning the foliage for any sign of her. The horse slowed his pace when he spied trampled underbrush. Rain had began to fall steadily until it felt like piercing daggers against his skin.

"Belle!? Belle, where are you!?" he called out as his horse marched on. He respired deeply, his heart thundering in his chest with rising panic. Where could she be? He knew she'd never try to flee, not without Baeden. An hour turned into two, and then three, and still he couldn't find her. He was just deciding to turn back, to seek help from his retainers, when he saw her slumped against a tree, her horse nowhere in sight. He dismounted, rushing towards her, "Belle what are you doing out here?" he inquired, gently brushing sopping chestnut curls from her eyes.

"Chip ran away … Something must have spooked her! I hope she's alright!" she groaned, attempting to stand on her own but wincing in pain when she put pressure on her ankle.

"Are you hurt?" he questioned, concern flashing in his ocher depths,

"I may have twisted my ankle," she supplied, and he sighed in relief as he hoisted her into his arms. Thunder boomed in the distance causing her to wrap her arms around his neck, and press her face against the hollow of his throat.

"You know how I loathe storms," she squeaked in fright.

He shuddered from her close proximity, his body reacting involuntarily. It felt so good to have her this close to him, to know she was safe and no more harm could come to her.

"Lucky for you the royal cabin isn't too far from here," he returned, placing her gently on his stallion and then mounting it behind her. They trotted for perhaps half a mile before the cabin came into view. A small stable adjoined it, and he led his horse into the shelter. He gingerly pulled her from the horse, and she leaned all of her weight against him as he assisted her in walking up the cabin steps. He searched furtively for the key, thankful he had it on him. He plunged the key into the lock and turned. Inside stood a fireplace , chest of drawers, and a single bed.

"It's freezing in here," she shivered, pulling her sodden cloak more securely about her for what good it would do.

Both of them were wringing wet from head to toe, and he knew if he didn't get a fire going soon, they would both fall ill. "Let me see if I can get a fire going," he murmured, fighting off a chill as he ambled over to the fireplace. He added two logs to the grate and took the flint and stone from the mantle. Finally, a steady flame emerged, igniting the wood in the hearth.

"Let's get you out of those wet clothes before you catch your death," he suggested, and she felt heat rise in her cheeks, becoming flustered by his inclination. She turned to the bed as she removed her cloak, giving him full access to her stays. He tucked her long luxurious curls over her right shoulder to give him better access. He unloosened the ties, and helped her out of the rouge gown until she was left in her corset.

"How did you get so good at untying these cumbersome things? It takes my maid extra time when she's undressing me for the night," she added as he slowly undid her corset.

"Do you forget I've had much practice with these things in the past?" he whispered huskily in her ear. He removed the corset, leaving her only in her nearly transparent shift. He dug his nimble digits into her shoulder blades, massaging gently.

"Liam-" she gasped when he nibbled the sensitive flesh behind her ear.

"I'm tired of wasting time, Belle. Our son needs us to both love each other if we want to make this work, and - "

"Is that why you're doing this … for Baeden?" she asked, moisture welling in her eyes.

"No, of course not. I can't pretend for him, Belle. I want him to see what I've always felt in my heart," he said, dropping a kiss on her bare shoulder. "We aren't perfect, and I don't know what's ahead of us by any means, but I do know that I want to make things work between us." His lips traced the shell of her ear, causing her shivers to grow in intensity, but this time from passion and desire rather than from the cold. "I've missed you so much, my love."

"I want to make things work too, and I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for keeping Bae -" but he halted her, placing a finger against her lips.

"You've spent too much time apologizing, and now I need to learn to accept your apology, and move on. I love you Belle, and I don't want to spend another moment without you. I've fought relentlessly these past few years to find you, to bring you home, and I don't want to squander another precious moment without you in my arms," he affirmed, turning her in his embrace, and leaning her back gently on the bed.

"Oh, Liam, I love you too!" she sobbed brokenly, their lips meeting in a fervent kiss. He worked himself out of his clothes, casting them aside until little fabric remained between them while she whipped her shift over her head and tossed it aside. He cradled her face lovingly in his hands, brushing away a stray tear with his thumb.

"I hope tonight we conceive another child … a daughter, and that she's as beautiful as her mother," he confessed, gazing amorously into her cerulean depths.

"You want to have another child, Liam?" she inquired dazedly.

"Yes … All I've ever wanted is to have a family with you. Our son is amazing, but the castle is colossal, and I intend to fill it up," he winked, and she couldn't help but giggle at his retort.

"Well … Maybe tonight you'll get lucky." she winked, brushing damp hair from his eyes. He claimed her lips in another deep kiss, moaning as her thighs cradled him. He sheathed himself inside her warmth, his hands cradling her face as he stared down at her with all the love in the world shining in his eyes. Her inner muscles clenched around him, welcoming him home as she arched her back, pressing herself against him, needing to be as close as possible.

Belle's heart swelled to bursting, reaching out to touch his as only true love could. Their connection was more than physical; it was forever spiritual. She wept, knowing it would only grow over the years to come. She'd never felt more love, cherished as she did in that moment before he shuddered and cried her name, spilling his seed within her womb. She followed him over the precipice a moment later, his name a sob upon her lips before he rolled over, pulling her flush against him, the blazing fire roaring the distance. Rain pelted steadily against the cabin while thunder rolled in the background. Belle could only focus on his warm body settled comfortably next to hers, for she had never felt more complete.

~X~

Belle awoke in the wee hours of the morning spooned comfortably against her husband's warm body. She listened to the distinctive sound of the rain, which had all but stopped, only a light drizzle remaining. The first rays of dawn filtered through the glass panes, indicating they'd spent the entire night at the cabin. She could only imagine how much of an uproar the castle must be in from their absence. She felt him stir slightly, and then yawn before planting a sensual kiss on her collarbone.

"Liam," she whispered, "we need to get up. Everyone at the castle is-" but she stopped when she felt his fingers dancing deliciously close to her inner thigh as he continued to pepper her shoulder with kisses. She stifled back a moan when he rolled her beneath him and shifted his position settling into the cradle of her hips.

"What was it you said about getting back to the castle sweetheart?" he whispered huskily in her ear before pushing slightly into her.

"Need you!" she breathed erratically, and he pressed a smoldering kiss to her lips before burying himself fully inside her core. He pushed in and out of her slowly, purposefully driving her mad. She dug her long fingernails into his back eliciting a hiss from his lips. He thrusted deeply into her, taking and giving them both pleasure they'd been denied the last five years. She cried out his name in beautiful ecstasy when they came together in exhilarating harmony. He rolled over and pulled her close, attempting to stabilize their trembling bodies.

"That was amazing..." he remarked before turning to face her.

"I love you, Liam." she whispered ardently, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. They laid together for a few more blissful moments until she broke the contact. "We really should get back," she supplied, and he sighed, pulling her flush against him for a few more brief seconds,

"Aye … I guess you're right. I have an important council meeting this afternoon, but I would much rather spend the rest of the day pleasuring you," he murmured against her kiss swollen lips.

She grinned slyly, "There's always tonight."

He groaned at the thought of making love to her back in their old chamber again.

"Help me get dressed," she commanded, and he kissed her brow lightly before breaking apart,

"Of course, milady," he complied. He got out of bed and pulled on his discarded garments before then fetching hers. He helped her into her knickers, stockings, laced up her corset, and fastened the stays on her rouge gown. He hoisted her into his arms, and carried her out of the cabin. Outside stood Belle's horse chip, munching on some milkweed.

"Chip is all right!" Belle exclaimed full of relief.

"I'll get Storm, and she can lead Chip behind us, because I don't think you'll be able to ride on your own," he added, gazing at her sprained ligament.

"You're probably right," she sighed. "And I can think of no better way to spend our morning than riding across our lands within the comfort of your arms."

Liam couldn't hide his pleased smile as he deposited her on the steps before going to retrieve his stallion. Once he returned, he hitched Chip to the other horse and helped Belle mount his stallion. He joined her after he made sure everything was secure, and they slowly but steadily made their way back to the castle.

Belle leaned into Liam's lean frame, respiring deeply. "Liam...I truly hope I'm pregnant. I want nothing more than to be with you and bear your heirs," she admitted. He felt his heart flutter at her confession.

"And I want nothing more to see you radiant and beautiful as you grow heavy with our child. I don't want to miss a single second of it," he respired with misty eyes.

"You won't miss anything, because we're finally together again, and nothing is going to tear us apart this time," she vowed, clinging desperately to him, and in his heart he knew she was right. They would be together forever this time.

~X~

Several months later …

Baeden smiled happily as he watched his parents retreat from the throne room, their fingers entwined. He wasn't sure what had happened between them, but he knew Emma was a genius. Locking them in that closet had definitely turned things around. He watched as his mother smoothed her hand over her protruding bump. In just a few short months, he was going to be a big brother for the very first time.

"Baeden, aren't you coming?" called his mother, who'd instantly spotted him. He ran towards them, and he wrinkled his nose when his father ruffled his curls,

"You need a haircut, son," William chastised.

"I've already made him an appointment with the castle barber for this afternoon, but I believe for now we should focus on that special lunch Eva has prepared for us," she added, and Baeden licked his lips hungrily at the mention of food.

"Mama, would it be okay if Emma joined us?" he asked, and Belle shrugged, turning to William.

"I'm okay with it as long as your father is," she approved, and he chuckled.

"Sure son, go get her," he permitted. Baeden tore off through the corridors excitedly until he reached her chamber. He knocked on the door until she answered.

"Bae … You just left. Why are you back?" she questioned with a quizzical glance.

"Your grandmother is cooking a special dinner for my family, and I would like you to join us," he remarked, averting his gaze sheepishly.

"Well … okay I guess," she complied, shutting the door behind her, and following along beside him.

"Emma, did I ever tell you you're a genius for locking my parents in that closet? You fixed them!" he rambled, and she stopped, placing both hands on his shoulders.

"Yes … Only for the hundredth time, Bae! All girls are geniuses, but me especially, and one day you'll realize you can't live without me!" she bragged, her words unknowingly foreshadowing their future, but for now they would remain friends until the day came when he realized he loved her.

A/AN: Well that's all for chapter nine! The last chapter will be posted soon! Thank you so much for aiding me in this journey! This story has become very near and dear to my heart, and I hope that you've enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the final chapter! (Fluff! *throws confetti* - Charlotte)


	10. Chapter 10

The King's Bride: Part Ten

A/AN: I would like to sincerely thank everyone for coming along with me on this journey! There's nothing like the feeling of finishing another story. A big thank you to my mentor and beta Charlotte Ashmore for making this possible! Thank you for helping me write difficult scenes and evade writer's block, and thank you to my amazing readers! You're what keeps me out of the slump, and pushes me to create beautiful stories with this wonderful ship we've all come to adore and love named Rumbelle!

Twelve Years Later ...

Belle sat comfortably in her velvet armchair before of the hearth, quietly humming while she knitted a pair of booties for their seventh child. The fire crackled, and she sighed contently when she felt two hands dig deliciously into her aching shoulder muscles. "I didn't hear you come in," she murmured softly, allowing her knitting needles to clack against the floor.

"Bae and I came back from the hunt early because it started snowing, and I missed you," he whispered huskily in her ear before planting a kiss against her crown.

"Surely, you can't miss me that much, Liam … You've only been gone since this morning," she added, and he came around to face her.

"You know that if even a minute passes without you by my side, it's too long," he replied, grasping her hands in his and bringing her to her feet. She beamed brilliantly at him, the glow of motherhood radiating from her features.

"I often wonder why you chose to stay with me after I forced you and Bae to leave Avonlea with just the clothes on your back. I sent you away once, and then made you come back with me. I treated you indifferently and for that I'm eternally sorry," he sighed brushing ringlets of curls from her eyes.

"Liam … Why do you do this? Albannach has been my home for the past twelve years, and during that time we've reared six beautiful children together. Our son is engaged to the vivacious Emma Swan, and in four months we'll be parents again. I couldn't ask for anything more than what I already have. Stop apologizing for something which happened so long ago. The past is in the past, but we have a glorious future ahead of us, and I can't wait to spend every waking minute of it with you," she returned, standing on the balls on her feet to kiss him. She relished his own unique heady taste as he deepened the kiss. He cradled the back of her head with his hand before hoisting her in the air. She squealed into his mouth when he deposited her softly on the bed.

They momentarily broke the kiss as he began discarding his clothing. "I'm grateful for your forgiveness," he rumbled in her ear as he lay beside her, pulling her against him.

"You can't possibly want me when I'm this huge," she teased when he raised her dress up to reveal her protruding bump. He discarded her knickers, stockings, and the thin shift she wore before pulling the dress over her head, leaving her bare to him. He raked his eyes over her nude form appreciatively.

"All I see is my beautiful wife carrying the life we created together inside of her. I'll always want you no matter how your body changes, or how gray your hair gets. You'll always be my beautiful Belle," he assured her, planting a soft kiss on her bump. He rose over her and shifted his position, settling into the cradle of her hips. He moved in and out of her slowly, cherishing the feeling of being so deeply connected to her in only a way husband and wife could truly be. He admired her body with all of its stretch marks and perfect imperfections. Most monarchs his age wanted a fresh new wife who was more youthful, or at the very least a mistress, but he only had eyes for Belle. She was the fairest maiden in all of the kingdoms to him, even after so many years together, and no one would ever rival her beauty in his eyes. She trembled beneath him, the pregnancy making her body more sensitive to his advances. He kissed her tenderly until he felt his own release spill inside her. He rolled over and spooned himself against her, caressing her bump lovingly with his calloused hands .

"It's hard to fathom that this will be my final pregnancy," she sighed, placing her hand over his.

"The physician thinks it's best for your health, dearest, and seven children is quite a legacy," he reassured her, and she chuckled.

"Yes … two sons and four daughters is quite the feat. I'm naming this one after you if it's another boy," she revealed.

"And we'll name her after you if it's another girl." he reverberated.

"We shall see then," she smirked, snuggling closer to him for warmth before drifting off into blissful slumber.

He kissed her crown reverently, his mind flashing to just two years ago when she bore their last daughter, Ingrid. The pregnancy had been hard on Belle's body, and she'd lost a lot of blood. He nearly thought he'd lost her, but she'd pulled through for him. She was the strongest person he knew, but when she'd expressed the desire for another child, he'd been hesitant. He'd give her the moon if she asked for it, but he hadn't wanted to endanger her life at any cost. She was his haven, his life source, and he couldn't live without her. She'd reassured him everything would work out smoothly, so he'd granted her request, and prayed every night for her health and safety. He fell into a fitful sleep, the only thing which calmed him was the sound of her breathing.

~X~

The days rolled on, and the months passed by swiftly until the day of their child's birth arrived. She woke him up breathing heavily, her broken water soaking the sheets, "Liam, it's time," she panted heavily.

"Stay there! I'll go fetch the physician," he affirmed, barely tugging on his breeches. He still had his night shirt on, but all that mattered to him was Belle. He banged heavily on the physicians who opened the door, a glassy look in his eyes, but he knew immediately what was happening. He quickly grabbed his things and rushed out the door after William, who in his hurried pace roused all the other children from sleep.

Bae was the first one to open his chamber door, trailing after his father. "Papa, where's the fire?" he inquired breathlessly.

"Your mother has gone into labor. Wake the others for me!" he announced excitedly, but Bae also noticed the trepidation in his eyes.

He grabbed his shoulder, halting him momentarily. "Papa, momma will be fine! She's the strongest person I know, and she and the child will both be healthy. I just know it!" he reassured his father before letting him go. The reassurance of his son's words was like a balm to his soul. Belle would be all right. Everything was going to be fine.

~X~

Emma held Bae's fussy two year old sister in her arms. The blond haired tiny heiress had no idea what was happening, and could only wonder what her brothers and sisters were chattering on about.

"I think mommy will have another girl," seven year old Beatrice, with her flowing chestnut curls commented, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"I think it will be a boy," nine year old Terrence chimed in, but who was chided by Beatrice who was convinced that it would be another girl.

"All that matters is that it's healthy," twelve year old Althea stated firmly as she braided four year old Madelyn's hair.

"Wise words Althea." Emma smiled as she cradled the tired little girl in her arms, warmth filling her heart at the prospect of becoming a mother herself one day.

The door burst open a few moments later with Bae standing there smiling ear to ear, "Is it a girl!?" Beatrice inquired hastily, rushing towards her brother.

"Please tell me it's a boy!" Terrance cried, and Bae laughed, hoisting them both into his arms.

"It's both! We have twins!" he beamed and all the children giggled delightfully.

"Can we see them?" Althea asked, and Bae nodded, "Follow me, but please remember to be quiet. Mother is resting," he commanded, and they nodded simultaneously as they followed their big brother down the hall.

~X~

William felt as if his heart would burst as he admired the two little blessings comfortably settled at his wife's breasts. They nursed contentedly, and the look of pure bliss on Belle's face was priceless.

"They are so lovely," she gushed as she admired their newest additions.

"Eight lads and lasses … I wasn't sure if we would get another moment like this, but I was wrong. You're so strong, my Belle," he remarked kissing her brow softly. She smiled widely when the door opened to reveal their six other children and soon to be daughter-in-law.

"Babies!" Ingrid clapped, and Belle chuckled at their two year old's enthusiasm. She would make playmates of her new brother and sister soon enough.

"They're so little!" Beatrice squealed with adoration in her eyes.

"Finally, another brother!" Terrance sighed with relief.

"I told you the sex didn't matter as long as the babies were healthy," Althea corrected, and he shuffled his feet with a downcast gaze.

"Yeah but having another little brother will be fun. You can't hunt wild game with girls," he nodded sagely.

"I believe Emma was the one who shot that wild boar last month. Girls can hunt just as good as boys can," Bae countered, and Terrence flushed when he noticed Emma's analyzing gaze.

"Sorry Emma." he muttered.

"What are their names?" Madelyn inquired quietly, and William smiled, "We decided to give them a part of our names. Their names are Liam and Isabelle," he answered, and the children quietly watched the twins until one of them yawned, and Belle sent them all to bed. Althea made her promise to let her assist any way she could in the morning, and her mother assured her that she would need many breaks in the following weeks to come.

~X~

Emma knocked on Bae's door softly, long after everyone had fallen asleep. He opened the door with a look of surprise on his face, "It's really late, Emma. Is everything alright?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if we could talk?" she asked, biting her lip worriedly with a sheepish look in her verdant orbs.

"Of course, Em," he obliged, opening the door for her. She sauntered in and made her way to the bed, flopping down on it.

"Um … What are you doing?" he questioned, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Going to sleep … Ingrid stole my bed, and I needed a place to rest. The floor is out of the question, but I didn't think you would mind if I slept here," she yawned, curling up under the covers. "With you."

"But where will I sleep?" he asked dumbly, and she rolled her eyes,

"With me of course, silly," she retorted.

"But what if-"

She scoffed, cutting him off before he made a serious remark, "I'm not here to jump your bones, Bae. I'm here to sleep, and no one is going to catch us because everyone is too wrapped up in the royal newborns to care about what we do. I'll put a wall of pillows between us if it will make you feel better, but in two weeks we'll be married, and this will be the normal routine. Why not figure out it out now before we walk down the aisle? I mean you might snore, and I'm not trying to nitpick, but I'm not sure I want marry someone who keeps me from sleeping at night," she teased, and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine … You can stay here, but no stealing all my covers," he warned, climbing into bed beside her.

"I knew you wouldn't say no..." she muttered sleepily, and he couldn't resist pulling her against his chest as they laid there together, his mind full of dreams of the future.

~X~

Today had to be perfect because this was the day he would take Emma Swan Nolan as his bride. Perspiration coated his hands as he rubbed them together anxiously. He stared at his regal attire in the mirror, waiting to be escorted to the gardens for the ceremony. He was startled when he heard a soft knock at the door. He opened it to reveal his mother. Thin age lines caressed her face while a tinge of gray touched her locks, but she was still the most beautiful woman in all of Albannach.

"Mother, what brings you here?" he queried with a hard swallow.

A smile bloomed on her lips before she pressed a motherly kiss against his cheek. "I just wanted to congratulate you on your nuptials, and tell you how proud I am of you," she stated with a thoughtful smile.

"Thanks … It feels like it's almost to good to be true. It's hard to believe I'm marrying my childhood sweetheart," he grinned stupidly, and she laughed.

"It isn't silly at all. Your father and I were childhood sweethearts, and we've shared such a wonderful life together. It's not always been easy, but it's been worth it, and so will your new life with Emma. I just know you both have many wonderful years ahead of you," she told him, and he sighed.

"I just want to make her happy," he confessed worriedly.

"You already do. She has a special gleam in her eye that she only gets when she's around you. She's had it since you first came to the castle. I just know you'll both make each other very happy," she reassured him, enfolding him in her warm embrace.

"Thanks for always believing in me mother..." He smiled, and she hugged him tighter, tears brimming her eyes,

"I'll always believe in you, Bae. Now go and make that woman your wife." she commanded.

"Of course your majesty!" he jested with a bow.

She chuckled lightly before squeezing his arm, "I'll be there watching you," she added before letting herself out, and then he was alone again. He made his way out of the room and towards the gardens where she would soon join him. A crowd of royals, lords, and dignitaries sat in the audience along with his family.

He anxiously waited at the altar for his bride-to-be to join him. The Archbishop stood in front of him with the holy writ splayed out on his podium. Flutes and lyres began to play softly when he locked gazes with his beautiful swan who stared back lovingly into his eyes. She walked down the aisle with Beatrice and Madelyn holding her train while her father was holding her right hand. The dress she wore had fitted lace sleeves with an overlaid tight satin bodice. A kirtle of pale daisies rested against her slender waist where the skirt flared away from her hips to fall in soft waves to her ankles. She was breathtaking. A thin veil concealed her lightly powdered features and thin line of ruby lipstick. She stood adjacent from him, her face illuminated with love just for him.

The Archbishop turned to Bae and spoke, "Baeden William Gold, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will," he answered, gazing ardently into her jade eyes.

The archbishop then turned to Emma to continue the ceremony. "Emma Swan Nolan, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will," she vowed with all the love she had for him shining in her eyes.

The Archbishop continued. "Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do," David told the archbishop before letting go of Emma's hand and joining his wife Mary Margret in the congregation.

The archbishop received Emma from her father's hand and joined it with Bae's. Taking Emma's right hand, Baeden spoke after the Archbishop. "I, Baeden William Gold, take thee, Emma Swan as my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I pledge thee my troth."

They loose hands, and Emma takes Baeden by his right hand, and repeats after the Archbishop, "I, Emma Swan, take thee, Baeden William Gold, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I pledge thee my troth."

They loose hands and the Archbishop blesses the ring. "Bless, O Lord, this ring, and grant that the ring, he who gives it and she who shall wear it, may remain faithful to each other, and abide in thy peace and favor, and live together in love until their lives end. Through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen," he concluded.

Prince Baeden takes the ring and places it upon the fourth finger of Emma's left hand. He says after the Archbishop: "With this ring I thee wed; with my body I thee honour; and all my worldly goods with thee I share: in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

The congregation remains standing as the couple kneels. The Archbishop continues, "Let us pray. O Eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, giver of all spiritual grace, the author of everlasting life: send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in thy name; that, living faithfully together, they may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, whereof this ring given and received is a token and pledge; and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

The Archbishop joins their right hands together and says, "Those whom God hath joined together, let no man put asunder."

The Archbishop addresses the congregation, "Forasmuch as Baeden and Emma have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce that they be man and wife together, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

The Archbishop then blesses the couple, "God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favor look upon you; and so fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace, that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. You may kiss the bride," he concludes, and everyone applauded when they kissed. Emma squealed as Baeden hoisted his new bride in his arms and carried her towards the carriage that would take them to their honeymoon destination.

William clasped Belle's hand as they watched the carriage depart over the same hill he'd watched her leave over many years prior when he'd sent her away. He'd never thought in a million years he would be witnessing his first born's nuptials. He'd been blessed beyond measure the past twelve years, and he never wanted to let her go. She flashed him a smile with the promise of forever behind it. He didn't know of many kings who got a fairy tale ending, but he was certain he was one of them. He would never take their happily ever after for granted. He would cherish it for the rest of his days because without Belle by his side none of this would be possible.

A/AN: I hope that you've enjoyed this tale! I've certainly enjoyed writing it! I would like to give a big thank you to all of my readers and to my amazing beta Charlotte Ashmore! Thank you all for your support!


End file.
